Through the Lens
by Miladys
Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, sligtly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!
1. So Damn Beautiful

**Selamat datang Lavi month.. gimana Lavi? Seneng jadi tokoh utama bulan ini? Wkwk.. i thougth, why there isn't Kanda month? That would be great.. Di karenakan tema yang rada "mix up", aku jadi telat nge post.. jadi mohon maap..**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, sligtly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!**

**Theme: Snow**

**Disclaimer: I dont own-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei.**

**

* * *

  
**

So Damn Beautiful

-Flasback- (Lavi POV)

"Oi Lavi.. Pagi!"

"Oh? Pagi!!", seorang penjual creaps menyapaku saat ku lewat. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari aku melewati taman ini jika mau ke tempat ku berkerja. Semua orang yang ada di jalan ini pasti mengenalku. Dari penjual makanan sampai tukang sapunya. Well, aku emang jagonya kalo kenalan ma orang.

Masih 30 menit lagi sampai waktu pemotretan, aku masih ada waktu untuk santai. Pemotretan? Kerja apa sih aku? Gampang saja jawabnya, aku adalah seorang photographer di agensi model terkemuka, Black Order. Orang-orang bilang aku berbakat, tapi kupikir bukan masalah bakat, aku memang mencintai dunia ini. Dunia di balik lensa begitu indah di mataku..

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan membuka tas kameraku. Dengan hati-hati kubuka lensanya karena takut ada salju yang mengotori lensa mahal ini. Tentu saja salju turun karena sekarang adalah pertengahan Desember. Pohon, jalan, atap, semua benda yang ada di luar berwana putih bersih. Aku duduk sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat, sebagian besar memakai mantel tebal dan terlihat kedinginan. Kuangkat kameraku dan mulai menangkap pemandangan itu..

Bosan dengan objek yang potret, aku mulai berjalan ke arah danau yang ada di dekat teman. Kunaikan posisi syal orange kesayanganku karena hari ini benar-benar dingin. Tak seperti biasanya, aku tak memakai bandana dan membiarkan rambutku turun dengan bebas agar menutupi kupingku dari dingin.

Sambil masih memegang kamera, aku terus berjalan ke arah danau. Berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik. Namun aku tak berharap banyak, butiran salju yang perlahan jatuh ini cukup membuatku tersenyum. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari salju..

Kurasa aku salah..

Ada yang lebih indah..

Dan aku menyesal telah melihatnya..

Karena aku tau hatiku akan dibudak olehnya..

Seorang wanita.. bukan.. Pria.. Berdiri di sisi danau. Rambutnya hitam panjang hampir mencapai pinggang dan digerai begitu saja. Dari samping, aku bisa menebak kalau dia orang Asia. Kecantikan yang eksotis luar biasa, namun juga nampak tampan. Dia memakai mantel hitam dan celana jins biru tua. Membuatnya nampak "mahal" dan elegan. Dia, objek yang paling indah yang pernah dibuat tuhan..

Mataku terbuka lebar. Tubuhku tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya jantungku yang berdegup kencang, dan tak akan pernah melambat. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku terhipnotis pada sesuatu diluar lensa..

Pria itu sedikit menoleh, namun nampaknya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku pun tak bergerak dari posisiku. Lalu sesuatu datang mendekatinya, burung dara.. Aneh pikirku, seharusnya di musim dingin seperti ini burung dara pergi ke tempat yang hangat..

Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya. Membuka salah satu jarinya seakan mempersilahkan burung itu untuk bertengger. Dia sedikit membuka mulutnya dan asap putih mengepul, menunjukan betapa dinginnya cuaca. Wajahnya begitu tenang diantara salju yang turun.. So beautiful..

Splashh..

Refleks, aku memotret scene itu.. Dan saat itulah aku sadari bahwa aku..

Telah jatuh cinta..

Dan aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku..

-End of Flashback-

†+++++++†

"Oi Lavi.. jam istirahat udah selesai.. balik ke pemotretan..", kata salah satu kru.

"Oh? Iya iya.."

Semakin hari, agensi terus di sibukan dengan job-job yang masuk. Majalah fashion lah, beauty lah, gossip lah, cooking(?) lah.. Gak pernah berhenti kaya air terjun. Tapi setidaknya nambah income-ku, fufufu..

"Oi, model-modelku yang imud dimana ni?? Moyashi-chan? Udah siap??", Lavi celingak-celinguk mencari tauge kesayangannya itu.

"Namaku Allen, Lavi! Tunggu bentar, dia belum siap..", Allen keluar memakai T-shirt dengan vesh lalu coat panjang, celana jins, dan topi baret.

Allen Walker, sorang model muda ternama yang langsung menembus debutnya dalam waktu 2 bulan. Harus kuakui senyumannya yang luar biasa manis itu adalah sejata utamanya. Wajahnya yang kelewat imud menambah nilai plus anak ini. Lalu bekas luka yang tergaris di atas mata kiri sampai pipi membuatnya tampak unik. Tapi aku tak pernah bertanya bagaimana dia bisa mendapat luka itu..

"Yuu-chan masi diruang ganti yah?"

"Kayaknya Lenalee masih nge-rias di-...", tiba-tiba Allen berhenti berbicara dan tampak horor..

Dakk!!

"Owieeeeee...", Lavi mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang dijitak. Nyaris saja kamera yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai, pada hari itu tiba, berarti Lavi tamat.

"Jangan panggil aku kaya gitu, baka usagi!"

Yuu Kanda, seorang pria Asia yang masuk ke dunia permodelan hampir bersamaan dengan Allen. Debutnya juga tak kalah cepat. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang bisa menolak wajah cantik itu.. Siapa yang bisa menolak ekspresi dingin itu.. Siapa yang bisa menolak tatapan tajam menembus hati itu.. Siapa yang bisa menolak tubuh hot itu.. Siapa yang bisa menolak master piece tuhan yang indah itu..?

Aku tak tau bagaimana dengan mereka, namun aku tak sanggup menolaknya. Aku tak sanggup mengedipkan mataku saat mata itu.. mata tajam itu.. menatap lurus diriku.. Cih, bukan.. bukan aku.. tapi kameraku.. Namun sensasinya tetap sama hebatnya..

Dia tetap objek yang paling indah dari saat pertama kali ku bertemu dengannya..

Di danau itu..

Hari itu aku langsung menawarinya menjadi model. Dengan wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi. Komui, bosku, pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Awalnya dia menolak mentah-mentah. Namun aku terus memintanya. Cuma dengan cara ini aku bisa dekat dengannya. Dia terus menolak dan akhirnya menyerah, dia meminta kartu agensiku dan bilang akan memikirkan soal ini.

Seminggu kemudian, pria itu memasuki duniaku..

Pria itu.. Kanda Yuu..

JDAKK!!

"WOY!!! Sakit tau!!", lagi-lagi Lavi mengelus kepalanya. Satu bakpao besar bertambah di kepalanya.

"Salahnya kamu ngelamun. Ayo kerja!", Kanda yang ngejitak Lavi langsung mendekat ke Allen, bersiap untuk berpose. Baju yang di pakainya simple saja. Kaos hitam berlengan panjang, bagian tangannya di tarik sampai ke siku. Jins biru dan kalung dog-tag melingkar dilehernya. (A/N: Woii! Jangan mikir dog-tag itu kalung anjing beneran lo! Dog-tag tuh kalung yang biasanya di pakai US army, tau kan?) Rambutnya di gerai dengan bebas. Namun yang seperti itu malah keliatan keren banget ditubuhnya..

"Ok.. ok..", Lavi hanya bisa pasrah.

"Oi moyashi, udah siap belum?"

"Udah dari tadi, BaKanda.. kamunya yang telat.."

"Cih, salahin Miranda tuh, dia benerin bajunya gak becus.."

"Mangkanya jadi orang jangan serem-serem, bikin orang gugup.."

"Lo bilang apa, baka moyashi?"

"Halo?? Waktunya kerja.. Gimme your hot face, 'kay?!", Kanda cuma bisa geleng-geleng sambil mendekat ke Allen. Allen bersandar ke sebuah balok putih (sama seperti warna layarnya) yang tingginya sepinggang Kanda, muka menatap ke atas. Kanda duduk di balok itu, satu kaki diangkat dan di peluk ke dada, wajahnya menunduk ke bawah. Punggung mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Splash splash splash..

"Ow, you gimme nosebleed.. sekali lagi!", dari posisi tadi, Allen menatap kamera, dia memegang topi baretnya, mengedipkan mata, dan menjulurkan lidah dengan nakal. Di sisi lain, Kanda menurunan kakinya, lalu menoleh dan nyengir ke kamera.

Splash splash splash..

"Ow damn! Both of u gimme a heart attack! Next move..!"

Splashh splashh splashh..

†+++++++†

"Baik.. thx semuanya.. hari ini perkerjaan telah selesai.. Kalian bisa pulang..", teriak salah satu kru.

Lavi senyum-senyum mesum melihat hasil pemotretannya. As best as always..

Allen sudah di jemput manager-nya, Cross Marian, sekaligus guardian-nya. Aku mempertanyakan label guardian yang di sandang Cross ini. Guardian? Mana ada orang yang bisa di sebut guardian kalau kerjaannya cuma ilang sama ngasi utang ke anak asuhnya? Kasian Allen..

Kanda juga bersiap mau pulang. Dia mengambil coat-nya dan mengikat rambut panjang hitamnya itu, rambutnya diikat setinggi leher dan menyisakan beberapa bagian di sisi muka, lalu dia memakai topi. Kanda atau Allen wajib melakukan ini kalau mau selamat dari fans-fansnya..

Namun mata hitam menawan itu akan membongkar penyamaran dengan mudah..

"Yuu-chan, pakai ini.. Semua orang bakal tau kamu Kanda Yuu setelah liad matamu..", Lavi memberikan kacamata hitam..

"Hng, ya.."

"Err, mau kuanter pulang?"

"Baka, kamu tau kalau satiap hari aku bawa mobil kan?"

Tentu saja aku tau setiap hari kamu bawa porche hitammu itu, bodoh. Hanya saja.. kalau ada kesempatan untuk bisa lebih dekat.. "Hahaha.. iya-iya.."

"Che.", Kanda pun keluar ruangan.

Tatapan dingin itu..

Kata-kata dingin itu..

Akan kuhancurkan dinding es itu..

* * *

**Ow yeah! I really really really love this story! The first RK ever!! Spread RK love in DGM Indonesian fandom! Lanjutkan! *digeplak pak SBY karena sudah tidak boleh kampanye***

**R&R yag..?**

**Find out what's next!**


	2. Don't Get Me Wrong

**Maap kalo lama update, soalnya waktu buad ini aku lg sakid.. ukh, perutku mual.. ~_~ aku gak tau kalian suka RK ato gak, tapi aku cuma pgn nyoba bawa RK ke fandom Indo. Dan aku gak bakal nyerah walaupun cuma sedikit yang suka, cz aku nikmatin apa yang kubuat ... Kok jadi curhat colongan? *digeplak reader***

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, sligtly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!**

**Theme: Hate**

**Disclaimer: I dont own-man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei.**

**

* * *

  
**

Don't Get Me Wrong

Sesi pemotretan untuk hari ini telah selesai. Lavi memasukan kameranya ke tas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Humm, tapi ini masih siang.. kita juga belum pada makan.. gimana kalau makan dulu?

"Allen-chan? Hari ini kamu dijemput?", Lavi mendekat ke Allen yang sedang membenarkan jaketnya.

"Gak, bawa mobil sendiri.. mang kenapa?"

"Makan siang bareng yuk?", Lavi menyeringai bak setan.

"He? Ha? Ah.. bole aja.. tapi kamu traktir yag!"

"Hng.. ok dh, sekalian ajak Lenalee! Sama.. Kanda..", kesempatan! Yes!

Lavi nampaknya lupa dengan porsi makan tauge tersayang kita yang sama dengan satu gajah afrika. Sugoii.. "Lenalee? Ok.. tapi kalo Kanda kamu aja yang ngomong. Ntar belum ngomong aku udah di cincang. Repot kan jadinya?"

Well, Lavi tak bisa membantah. Sambil menelan ludah, dia mendekat ke Kanda. "Yuu-chan.."

Clingg..~

Mugen sampai di depan mata Lavi..

"Kamu minta mati kan, baka usagi?", Lavi gak pernah tau apa kerjaan Kanda sebelum menjadi model. Tapi Kanda mempunyai katana bernama mugen yang bisa muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana.(lebih banyak muncul untuk mengancam Lavi)

"Ma-..maap Yu-.. eh, Kanda! Eng.. kamu mau makan siang?", umpan sedang di lempar..

"... makan apa?"

Ok.. ok.. saat yang kritis.. makanan apa yang disukai Kanda?! Pikir baik-baik.. kalo salah ngomong, salah-salah bukan cuma di lemparin kata-kata sinis, mugen juga bakal kelempar.. Pastinya Kanda suka.. "Masakan Jepang, ramen.. udon.. soba.."

Apakah umpan dimakan?

"Soba? Ya terserah.."

Yap! Dimakan dengan sempurna.. "Yay!!!~ akhirnya Yuu-cha-.."

Mugen menyapa lg..

†+++++++†

"Gimana? Enak?"

"Tumben-tumbenan Lavi mau traktir..", Lenalee tersenyum sambil meminum teh poci-nya..

"Lagi mood ajah.. Enak gak Yuu-chan?", sekarang Lavi tanya ke Kanda.

"Hm..", hm sama dengan iya. "Kamu masi niad mati, baka usagi? Manggil-manggil kaya gitu.. oh, Kurasa moyashi bakal wakilin aku buad nge-bunuh kamu..", Kanda menyeringai. Kenapa Allen? Oh, aku tau kalian pasti tau..

"Pelayan! Tambah lagi dong..", Allen memanggil seorang pelayan berkimono pink.

"Moyashi-chan!!! Ampun!! Kalo kita makan di warteg sih gag apa! Ini restoran Jepang.. tekor aku..", Lavi sembah sujud ke Allen buad minta ampun.

"He? Ah.. iya iya.. hehe..", Allen mengampuni Lavi.

Mereka cuma ketawa ngeliad tingkah polos gak jelas itu. Namun Kanda ngerasa bahwa dari tadi mereka diliatin. Dia pun ngomong ke anak-anak.

"Oi, orang yang pake topi disana ngeliatin kita mulu deh..", Lavi, Allen, dan Lenalee langsung melirik kearah orang itu.

"Stalker?"

Merasa diliatin, orang itu jadi salting sendiri dan akhirnya beranjak dari kursi, mendekat kearah mereka.

"Eng, selamat siang, maaf kalo tidak sopan, saya adalah wartawan dari majalah "vision" yang kebetulan makan disini. Kalo tidak salah anda Lavi Bookman J kan?", dia memberi kartu nama bertuliskan,'vision agency, Tyki Mikk'.

"Bukan, namanya usagi..", Tyki menaikan salah satu alisnya ke arah Kanda.

"Jangan dengerin cowo ini, bener kok dia Lavi. Vision? Itu majalah khusus fotografi dan topografi kan?", tanya Lenalee.

"Bener banget, querda. Dan akan menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri jika Lavi Bookman J mengisi halaman pertama kami.", bujuk rayu Tyki terdengar menghanyutkan.

"Maksudmu, kamu mau jadiin aku model?", hey jangan salah! Lavi tak kalah tinggi dari Kanda. Wajahnya tak kalah imud dari Allen. Rambut merah, eye-patch, mata emerald-nya adalah keunikan tersendiri yang dipunyai Lavi. Komui pernah menawari Lavi untuk jadi model, namun dia menolak. 'Fotografi adalah hidupku, aku lebih suka menjadi orang di balik kamera daripada yang di depan kamera', katanya.

"Hahaha.. gak.. kita cuma mau wawancara kamu..tapi kalau kamu jadi model, bole juga.", semua orang yang ada di sana bisa liad senyum mesum Tyki. Ini majalah bokep?

"Thx, tapi gak. Wawancara udah cukup asik buad aku. So kapan wawancaranya?"

"Sekarang kalo kamu mau..", Tyki nunjuk ke sebuah private room khusus tamu VIP. Lavi ngeliat temen-temennya dan di jawab dengan senyuman.

"Udah gak apa Lavi.. Jarang" ada kesempatan kaya gini!", kata Lenalee.

"Iyah! Udah sana pergi aja! Tapi jangan lupa bayar lo?!", Allen senyum-senyum bak setan. Merasa punya kesempatan buat nambah lagi.

Lavi cuma narik nafas panjang melihat tingkah Allen. Lalu dia melirik ke Lavi. Yuu-chan sama sekali gak bereaksi, dia sama sekali gak peduli. "Ok deh, sori ya temen-temen.."

Lavi pun mengikuti Tyki ke ruang VIP..

†+++++++†

'Hmm.. harusnya hari ini majalah "vision" di terbitin.. aku pengen tau kaya apa jadinya..', dia baru pulang dari sesi pemotretan Allen. Dan kelinci kita ini harus menahan drooling saat Allen harus ber-cosplay ala kucing. Tangannya terus bergetar saat membawa kamera.

Lavi sedang membawa mobilnya dan melaju di jalan pertokoan. Dia mencoba mencari toko buku atau stand pun celingak celinguk mencari toko buku terdekat sampai akhirnya ponsel-nya berbunyi, 'hah? Dari Yuu-chan? Ngapain dia telepon? Dia kan lagi kuliah?'

Dia pun mengangkat telepon dari Kanda.

"Halo? Yuu-chan?"

"Lavi, kamu dimana?"

"Eng..", Lavi mencoba mengenali jalan yang dilewatinya. "Sepanjang jalan Dandelion street, kenapa?"

"Jawab aku, sebenernya apa maksudmu?!", Kanda membentak dari sisi lain telepon.

"Maksudku? Apa maksudnya?", Lavi mulai panik mendengar Kanda yang marah.

"Kamu uda baca majalah vision?!"

"B-belum.. apa ada yang sa-..?"

"Apa maksudmu kamu bilang kalo kita pacaran hah!!", suara Kanda naik beberapa oktaf.

Apa...?

"Pa-..Pacaran? gak! Aku sama sekali gak bilang gitu kemarin!!"

"Wartawan brengsek itu nyinggung sesuatu soal ini gak?!", Kanda bener-bener kehilangan kesabaran.

"Gak.. eng, iya sih, dia tanya apa aku punya orang yang di suka. Terus aku jawab orang itu adalah kamu.. Tapi! Tapi aku langsung bilang bercanda dan kita malah ketawa-ketawa kemarin.. aku cuma bercanda!", bercanda? Cih, jangan konyol, memang itu kenyataannya. Tapi ini masalah privasi dan aku gak mungkin ngebeberin soal ini ke publik. Sekonyol apapun tingkahku, aku gak sebego itu.

Tolong..

"Oh, bagus, dia uda memanipulasi candaan-mu menjadi pernyataan yang menjijikan!!", dari sisi lain, nampaknya Kanda memukul sesuatu. "Sekarang aku di gosipin sebagai gay! Kamu tau gilanya gosip itu?! Dan efeknya lebih gila lagi!!"

Tolong jangan..

"Kanda, aku bener-bener cuma bercanda kemarin.. dan aku udah bilang ke dia kalo aku gak punya orang yang ku suka! Aku gak tau kalo jadinya bakal kaya gini.."

"Telat! Puas kamu sama bercandaan mu hah?!"

Jangan sebut kata-kata itu..

"Kanda.. aku bener-bener minta ma-.."

"Harusnya aku bilang ini dari dulu.."

"Kanda?"

"Aku benci kamu.."

Jangan..

Dengan itu, Kanda mematikan telepon-nya. Membuat Lavi lebih panik.. panik.. dan panik..

Ok, ini memang salahku! Tapi gak sepenuhnya salahku!

APA SALAHNYA MENCINTAIMU?!

Lavi langsung menelepon Kanda lagi. Setiap dering sambung membuatnya makin hancur. Tiap kepingan hatinya merasa bersalah.

Apakah ini hukuman karena mencintaimu?

"Apa lagi Lavi?! Belum cukup mengahancurkan hidup orang hah?!!", bentakan Kanda.. kalimat Kanda.. adalah alunan yang menghancurkan hatinya, lebih.. lebih hancur lagi..

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi..

"Kanda! Dengarin aku baik-baik!!", Kanda pun terdiam setelah pertama kalinya mendengar Lavi membentaknya. "Memang aku bilang ke wartawan itu kalo aku bercanda.. tapi sebenernya.. aku.."

"Memang suka padamu.."

TINN TINNN...!!!

Lavi menjatuhkan ponselnya, dia lupa.. dia masih menyetir.. Sebuah bis besar mengahadang di depannya. Melesat dengan cepat ke arah mobil Lavi. Mau tak mau Lavi harus banting stir ke kanan..

BRAAAKK...!!!

"Lavi? Oi Lavi? ... Lavi?! Lavi!!!!"

Ah, ternyata memang hukuman..

* * *

**Eh, aku mau kenalin pacarku...**

**perkenalkan, namanya Cliffie..**

**Dia suka banget ganggu kalian sampai kalian ngelempar PC sambil bilang, "Why the Fuc* this story have to ended up like this?!!"**

**oh well..**

**I love this chap~ tralalala.. even if the readers don't, but i like it.. I love the emotion that i bring into the strory.. and i kinda feel sorry for Lavi. I love you my sweety bunny, but u are going to go throught all of the angsty things..~ fufufu.. Oh well, same goes for Allen. And i think Kanda will have a hard day for issued as a gay. Aha, don't blame on my masochist side..**

**Is there anybody who expect lemon? If there isn't any, i still want to make the rated change up on the final chap (i think..). **

**Oh one more thing, i don't want againts the rule, but i think i'll make this story longer than five theme.. i hope it's alright.. but, i hadn't decide it yet.. i should consult with someone..**

**Find out what's next!**

**Will it be a death chara fic? Who knows.. *grin***


	3. Snow's Confession

**My spirit is backkkkkkkkkk!! *smack everything* ow yeah! I missed my chance on Laven week so easily, so i wanna serious in my Lavi month! Fandom DGM Indo, are you ready to rock????!!!!**

**Buaghkk! *geplaked by readers* **

**Oh ya, Aku juga dapet ijin buad manjangin story ini dari yang seharusnya, love you Ai-san! XD saa, siap-siap drooling aja.. fufufu..**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, sligtly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!**

**Theme: B'day!**

**Disclaimer: ukh, well.. i own nothing.. **

**Happy b'day my sweetie bunny.. *kissu***

**

* * *

  
**

.. Apa ini?

Bau yang khas, bau alkohol. Warna putih yang terlalu kontras. Suasana tegang yang tak bersahabat. Semua yang datang tak pernah tersenyum. Konyol.. bagaimana kamu bisa tersenyum saat hidup matimu tidak jelas?

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, aku tau.. ini rumah sakit..

Kucoba menggerakkan tubuhku. Ow shit! Tanganku serasa ditusuk-tusuk dengan paku. Panik mengahantuiku. Tanganku gak bisa bergerak..

Gimana kalo aku gak bisa memegang kamera lagi?

Gimana kalo aku kehilangan dunia fotografi?

Gimana kalo aku kehilangan alasanku untuk hidup?!

Aku masih punya Kanda..

Pikiran itu menghantamku bagai palu. Jantungku bergerak begitu cepat, bunyi 'Bipp' di ruangan itu terdengar lebih cepat..

Ah ya, sebelum aku nabrak pohon itu, sebelum aku banting stirku, sebelum bis itu muncul dan nyaris merenggut nyawaku..

Kanda bilang dia membenciku..

Suara 'bipp' itu terdengar lebih cepat. Jauh lebih cepat dari pertama kali. Suara panik mulai mengerubungiku. Sepasang tangan lembut mengguncang-guncangku. Suara panik itu memanggil-manggilku seperti bulu.. Aku ingin kembali melihat pemilik suara itu..

"Kanda..?"

Kubuka mataku perlahan, mengedip-ngedipkan mata sejenak, bingung kenapa suara yang menarikku lenyap, bingung kenapa kesunyian menggantikan suara panik itu..

Saat mataku mulai melihat normal, rambut putih, bekas luka panjang, kulit seputih susu, dan wajah manis itu ada diatas ku. Tangannya masih bergetar dipundakku. Antara senang, lega, dan ... kecewa..

"Allen..?"

"Lavi!!!!!!!", Lenalee menangis histeris sambil memelukku. Otomatis aku kaget karena tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Lenalee. Ah, Komui gak disini.. Tatapan mataku kembali tertuju pada Allen, dia berdiri di sana, mata merah menahan tangis. Kuharap itu tangis lega..

"Aku..? apa yang terjadi? Gimana aku bisa disini?", Lavi mengusap kepalanya dengan tangan yang tak diperban.

"Kamu lupa? Kamu kece-.."

Lavi memotong kata-kata Lenalee, "Aku inget soal itu, yang aku tanya gimana caranya aku bisa sampai di rumah sakit?", aku mengelus-elus dahiku dan merasakan kasarnya perban, itu ngejelasin kenapa kepalaku sakit banget.

"Kanda nolongin kamu dari-.."

Lavi memotong kata-kata Lenalee lagi, "Kanda?!"

"Kita gak tau apa yang sebenernya terjadi, Kanda udah disini nungguin kamu waktu kita dateng. Waktu kita tanya, dia juga gak jawab apa-apa. Terus wajahnya keliatan nyesel banget. Kamu mau jelasin kenapa dia pasang muka kaya gitu Lavi?", Allen menatap lurus Lavi. Seakan mengintrograsi.

... Dia menyesal? Sebenernnya siapa yang salah disini? Aku? Atau dia?

Lavi hanya terdiam.. bingung bagaimana harus menjawab..

"Ok, kalo kamu juga gak mau jawab..", nada marah terpecik di kata-kata Allen. Membuat Lavi merasa menyesal. Aku harus ngomong apa?

"Kalo gitu.. Kanda dimana?"

... Gantian mereka yang terdiam, bingung harus bilang apa..

"Kanda..", giliran Lenalee yang bicara. "Dia lagi konfrensi-pers sama Komui soal.. gosip kalo dia gay.. Kayaknya, masalah udah clear kok. Dan seharusnya wartawan bego itu lagi urusan ma polisi."

Konfrensi huh? Pinter. Kanda.. apa aku bisa konfrensi ke kamu soal perasaanku..?

"Tolong jangan dipikirin banget banget, Lavi. Kayaknya Kanda udah gak masalah soal itu, buktinya dia nemenin kamu 24 jam full..", kata Lenalee diikuti senyum manisnya.

"24 jam? Emangnya aku udah tidur berapa hari?"

"Tiga hari Lavi.."

"Selama itu?!", dan Kanda disini.. menemaniku..

"Ini masih mending Lavi, kamu nyaris koma dan kami nyaris kehilangan kamu!", Lagi-lagi suara Allen diisi dengan nada yang tak jelas..

"Maaf.. oh ya, gimana tanganku ini?", pasrah.. terserah apapun jawaban mereka..

"Dokter bilang gak masalah kok.. cuma retak kecil, seminggu sampai dua minggu langsung sembuh..", jawab Lenalee dengan nada menghibur.

Entah kelegaan macem apa yang bisa gambarin perasaanku.. Seperti bendungan yang jebol dan airnya mengalir dengan bebas atau tanah longsor yang runtuh tanpa ada yang menahan..

"Bagus deh.. Lenalee... Allen... Laper..", nada manja yang kukeluarkan membuat mereka tersenyum lebar.

†+++++++†

Sebagian besar yang makan makanan Lavi adalah Allen. Lavi sih gak masalah karna emang makanannya terlalu banyak. Sepanjang sore itu mereka cuma bercanda-canda. Tapi anehnnya, Lenalee mesti bolak balik keluar buat nerima telepon. Kenapa gak di dalem ruangan aja sih?

Ponsel Lenalee berdering lagi, akhirnya Lenalee ngejawab di dalem ruangan, "Hmm? Udah ya? Ok deh.."

Dia mengangguk ke arah Allen dan Allen membalas anggukan itu. Kok jadi mencurigakan gini? Allen mengambil sebuah kain hitam sementara Lenalee berjalan ke arah pintu..

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap..

"Oi moyashi-chan! Ngapain mataku ditutup gini?!", Allen mengikatkan kain itu untuk menutupi mata Lavi. Lavi mencoba berontak tapi percuma. Bagaimana orang yang habis kecelakaan bisa berontak?

"Tolong tunggu sebentar Lavi..", Allen berbisik di kupingnya, membuat Lavi merinding. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar beberapa orang masuk ke ruangan. Lalu ribut-ribut sendiri. Lavi jadi panik. Jangan apa-apain aku.. jangan apa-apain aku.. tuhan, kalo kamu ada di sini, tolong kabulin aku..

Setelah beberapa lama, Allen pun membuka ikatan Lavi..

Ah, tuhan emang ada di sini..

"Happy birthday Lavi!!"

Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahku. Siapa yang gak seneng kalo temen-temennya inget sama ultah yang pemiliknya sendiri gak inget. Aku bener-bener lupa kalo hari ini ultahku. Padahal kalo ultah orang lain, aku pasti yang ngatur pestanya..

"Makasih banyak yah semua..", Lavi seneng banget karena Komui datang bersama Miranda, Krory, dan Marry. Staf-staf yang deket banget sama dia. Dan dia baru nyadar kalo ruangan putih membosankan itu.. berubah?

Pita panjang berwarna merah dan kuning di tempel di ujung-ujung ruangan dengan berantakan. Tulisan "Happy Birthday" di tempel di dinding, keliatan banget kalo buatan sendiri karena belepotan. Paling gak, mereka usaha.. hehe..

"Oh ya, kuenya!", Lenalee mengambil sebuah kardus putih besar dari tangan Komui, lalu dia membukanya perlahan.

Air liurnya Allen sampai ke kasurku..

Sebuah black forest tingkat tiga di taruh di atas piring kue yang cantik. Di setiap tingkatan berjejer ceri merah yang segar. Lapisan coklatnya meleleh keluar. Dan yang paling keren. Kue itu masih hangat.

"Kue ini dari bakkery langgananmu, Jerry House.", kata Komui. "Waktu kita bilang kalo yang ultah kamu, dia langsung kabur ke dapur sambil buat kue ini. Kamu emang pelanggan setia yah?"

"Hahaha.. aku mesti ngomong makasi ke Jerry.. Tapi gila.. gede banget..", gimana aku bisa makan kue yang tingginya diatas pinggangku?

"Lavi.."

Aku menoleh, ouw.. begonya aku ngelupain dia..

Dengan puppy-eyes di atas wajah yang super imud itu, Allen bilang, "Kalo gitu buad aku aja.."

"Tenang aja moyashi-chan! Kamu pasti nyapu bersih kok!"

Kita semua ketawa.. Yahh, paling gak aku pengen ngelupain masa-masa sulit sejenak..

†+++++++†

"Coba yah kalo kita ultah tiap hari..", Lavi senderan di bantalnya sambil meminum coke..

"Berarti kamu mati lebih cepet dong..", jawab Krory polos.

"Hee! Kejem..!"

"Hahaha.. logikanya gitu kali..", Allen malah bantu Krory.

"Serah deh.. eh, maen yuk?"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aura mereka jadi siaga satu semua setelah aku bilang maen. Gak kaget.. game-game yang kukeluarin keren-keren sih! Fufufu..

"Ma-maen apa?", tanya Lenalee.

"Truth or Dare!"

"OMGMF.. jangan lagi.. jangan lagi..", Komui merinding sendiri.

"Ayolah.. please.. please..", puppy-eyes ala Lavi gak kalah imud loh.. Dan dalam sekejap langsung melelehkan hati mereka.

"Kasian deh buad yang ultah", kata Marry.

"I-iya..", Miranda ikut jawab, tapi gak ada yang tau kalo setiap organ di tubuhnya nangis ketakutan.

"Ok!! Mulai dari aku yah! Lenalee! Truth or Dare!", Lavi langsung semangat 45.

"Dare..?"

"Aku dare kamu buad nunjukin doujinshi Yaoi-mu ke Komui!"

"He?! Lavi!!", sapa yang tau kalo Lenalee fansgirl?

"Le-Lenalee-chan.. apa maksudnya Lavi?"

"Oh my..", Lenalee mengeluarkan sketch book dari tasnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, dia ngasi ke Komui. Komui pun membuka skecth book itu.

Miranda langsung nutup mata..

Krory berteriak histeris..

Marry, Allen, Lavi langsung nosebleed sendiri..

"Oh, Lenalee-chan pinter gambar yah..", itulah comment Komui setelah ngeliat doujin lemon Yaoi yang super hot buatan Lenalee.

"HEE??"

"Makasi, onee-san", Lenalee senyum-senyum bak malaikat. Lalu dia membalikkan wajahnya sebentar, tersenyum kaya setan yang abis bikin manusia terjun dari jurang dengan ikhlas.

"Ok, Miranda! Truth or Dare!", Lenalee langsung menembak sasarannya.

"He?! T-Thruth.."

"Truth, siapa yang kamu suka? Krory apa Marry?!"

"He.. ah.. aku.. dua-duanya suka..", Miranda blush sendiri, diikuti kedua cowo yang disampingnya.

"Pilih salah satu!"

"Eh, tapi aku..", Miranda mulai bingung.

"Ayo pilih.."

"Aku..", Miranda mulai menangis.

"Miranda?"

"MAAFKAN AKUUUUU!!", banjirlah sudah..

Butuh waktu lama untuk menghentikan tangisan Miranda. Namun akhirnya berhasil juga. Lenalee punya sisi jahil juga rupanya.

"Allen, T-Thruth or Dare?", nampaknya Miranda masih trauma dengan kata-kata Truth.

"Eng.. Truth?"

"Anu.. si-siapa yang Allen suka?"

Diam.. seketika itu ruangan sunyi. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Allen, tak terkecuali Lavi. Allen tak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan pada jenis kelamin apapun. Tentu saja semua orang di situ berterima kasih pada Miranda.

"Eh aku.. Yang kusuka..", entah kenapa, jawaban Allen penuh dengan rasa pahit. Ekspresi mukanya pun mulai berubah menjadi bingung, kesal, dan marah.. apa sulitnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu?

Semua orang disana menyadari sikap aneh Allen..

Tok Tok Tok..

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, seorang perawat pun masuk. Allen tak tau bagaimana caranya berterima kasih kepada perawat yang menganggu suasana disaat yang tepat.

"Maaf, jam besuk sudah lewat, tolong biarkan pasien istirahat. Jika ada yang ingin menunggui pasien. Silahkan cukup satu orang....", dia melihat ke dalam ruangan yang ditempelin benda-benda tak jelas.. "WOI! Apa-apaan ini?! Ini rumah sakit bukan tempat pesta! Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan ini?! Saya mau bicara (bunuh)!"

Komui pun direlakan mati ditangan suster yang pertamanya baik tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Ifrit..

"Tolong, biarin aku aja yang nungguin Lavi.."

"Allen?", tanya orang-orang disitu.

"Kalo itu maunya gak apa kan? Ayo kita keluar, Lavi mau istirahat.. Malem Lavi.. Allen", Lenalee menggeret temen-temennya keluar.

"Malem semua..", jawab Lavi. Allen hanya tersenyum.

Pintu pun ditutup..

Dan awkward silent-pun dimulai..

Allen mulai memasukan sisa-sisa pesta ke tempat sampah, berharap bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari berbicara..

Lavi salting sendiri bingung mau ngomong apa, tapi namanya bukan Lavi kalo ngebiarin suasana tenang! "Hehe.. Moyashi-chan! Siapa sih yang kamu suka..? tenang.. cuma kita berdua sekarang.. jadi kamu bisa jawab!"

Tiba-tiba Allen berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya yang tenang tadi langsung berubah menjadi dingin, beku, seperti pilar es yang menyembunyikan ekspresi asli..

"Orang yang kusuka huh?"

"Allen?"

"Siapa yang kusuka? Yang mengisi hatiku? Orang yang kutatap dan kuingat sehari-hari?"

Gak beres.. Allen aneh.. apa ini? Kepribadian lain Allen? Allen yang ada di depanku dingin, tak berekspresi.. "Eng.."

"Kamu tau siapa yang selalu kulamunkan dibalik jendela di saat hujan ataupun terang, Lavi?"

"Entah, aku.. gak.."

"Orang yang kusuka adalah orang yang sekarang sedang jatuh cinta kepada Yuu Kanda. Oh, bukan sekarang, dari dulu.."

"A-Allen.. kamu.."

"Kenapa aku bisa tau soal itu? Karena aku udah dari dulu memperhatikan orang itu.. Dan kusadari, orang itu sudah mencintai orang lain.."

"Allen, orang itu.."

"Ya Lavi, orang itu bernama Lavi Bookman J.. A-aku mencintaimu.."

Perlahan.. Bersamaan dengan pengakuan itu.. Salju manisku menangis.. Mata silver itu, mata yang biasanya bersinar itu, terlihat berkabut dan kehilangan cahayanya. Ekspresi beku itu hancur berantakan, digantikan dengan luka yang perih, luka yang dipendam begitu lama dan akhirnya sanggup diperlihatkan sekarang..

Senyum lebar yang dipasang dari pesta tadi musnah sudah. Salju kesayangannya itu meleleh dihadapannya. Menunjukan luka dalam yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.. Dammit! Gimana bisa aku gak sadar!

Aku udah hancurin perasaan seseorang yang cukup berharga buatku. .

Air mata itu tak berhenti meleleh, membasahi pipi putih Allen. Air matanya sendiri membuatnya sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.. "L-Lavi! Maap! Aa.. eng.. aku pulang aja yah! Cepet sembuh!!"

Blamm..

Kesunyian pun menyelimuti Lavi, membiarkannya mencerna apa yang terjadi..

It's break your heart to see the one you love is happy with some one else, but it's more painful to know that the one you love is unhappy with you..

Yes i know, one sided love is painful..

But, can u give up for something that even never ever exist berfore?

At the end, i find you..

You are real, my love..

And then, my purpose to live is make you smlie,

for eternity..

* * *

**Satu drabble ku ambil dari anime yang paling membekas buat aku.. Eng tenang aja kok.. pacarku si Cliffie gak dateng.. jadi kalian gak perlu takut di cekek + digantung" di jurang.. (chapter ini cliffhanger gak si? ~_~)**

**Ok then, should i say "cinta segitiga"? Yap! Plot mulai terlihat sekarang..! perlahan tapi pasti.. Aku bakal nikmatin cerita ini.. fufufu.. RK ternyata keren juga.. (mulai jatuh cinta ma RK)**

**Find out what's next!**


	4. Sound of My Heart

**Ngebut? Gak kok.. cuma ngebet aja nulis terus.. This story is some kind of baby for me now.. XD story lain nunggu bentar yag.. Gebrak RK di fandom indo!! Wohoo~**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, sligtly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!**

**Theme: Blind.. +_+**

**Disclaimer: ukh, well.. i own nothing.. **

**

* * *

  
**

Musik klasik, makanan mewah, jas dan gaun mahal..

Pemandangan yang biasa ditemukan kalau kita pergi ke pesta-pesta kelas atas. Tak lepas dariku, aku juga memakai yang layaknya mereka pakai. Se-stel jas hitam dengan dasi merah bergaris miring. Sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat. Rambutku kubiarkan begitu saja. Gak perlu diapa-apain semua cewe udah klepek-klepek kok..

Ya, begitu masuk ruangan semua mata tertuju padaku..

Lavi Bookman, Jr, si peria berambut merah yang sexy! Ow! Watch out for the sexy beast girl! (heh, funny, because i'm obiously not straight)

Bukan hanya wanita yang mengkerubungiku, namun juga wartawan. Dari pemotretan pertamaku, banyak wartawan (sama seperti si brengsek Tyki) yang ngeliput soal eksistensiku. Dari majalah fotografi (lagi-lagi sama kaya Tyki) sampai majalah cewe. Segitu manisnya aku? (A/N: iya..~)

Dan.. semenjak gosipku dengan Yuu-chan, makin banyak yang dateng. Ada yang minta kepastian, sekedar kritik, ato nge-flame.. (A/N: OMG, seneng banget bisa pake kosakata flame di dalem story..) Terserah apa kata dunia. Perasaanku ke Yuu-chan gak akan berubah..

"Lavi, apakah gosip kalo anda dan model bernama Yuu Kanda sedang menjalin hubungan itu benar?"

"Apakah benar kalo anda sudah lama menyembunyikan hubungan ini?"

"Benarkah ada pihak ketiga?!"

"Kapan ke jenjang selanjutnya??"

"Oi oi.. woi!! Apaan yang pihak ketiga?! Apaan yang jenjang selanjutnya?!", Lavi jadi sensi sendiri denger pertanyaan gak jelas.. "Kalian sendiri yang ngeliput konfrensi-pers dari Kanda-san kan? Dia udah klarifikasi kalo kita gak ada apa-apa.. semua pernyataan itu adalah manipulasi. Jadi aku gak perlu jawab pertanyaan lain kan? Kalo gitu permisi.. aku ma-..", Kanda-san? Kalo Yuu-chan denger ini dia pasti ketawa atau muntah..

"Tunggu tuan Bookman, kami dengar baru-baru ini anda keluar dari rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Bisa jelaskan bagaimana anda mendapat kecelakaan itu? Ada yang bilang kalo salah satu fans Kanda mencelakai anda, apa itu benar?"

"What?! Fans..? gila ya? Itu sama sekali ga-..", tiba-tiba seorang cewe bergaun ungu muncul di depan Lavi. Cewe itu berhadapan dengan para wartawan.

"Maaf, kecelakaan itu murni kecelakaan! Gak ada konspirasi dari siapapun atau apapun. Tolong kasih jalan ke Lavi soalnya dia dipanggil atasannya.."

Lenalee, cewe didalam gaun ungu manis itu langsung menyelamatkan Lavi keluar dari kerumunan wartawan..

"Lenaleeee..!! makasi banget!!", Lavi kegirangan sendiri ngeliat penyelamat cantiknya itu. Tak seperti biasa, rambut Lenalee di buat ikal dan di gerai begitu saja.

"Memang itu tugasku Lavi.. Sekarang kan pesta perayaan hari berdirinya Black Order, gak seharusnya kamu dikerubungin wartawan kaya gitu..", Lenalee tersenyum balik. "Ayo kita gabung sama yang lain! "

Perlahan, aku memperlambat langkahku.. yang lain?

Ah tentu saja, Allen berdiri membawa minuman di tangannya. Jas abu-abunya terlihat mahal di tubuhnya. Membuat pemakainya tampak elegan. Rambut silvernya pun cocok sekali. Saljuku memang paling manis sedunia ya?

Namun malaikat Lucifer yang berdiri di sampingnya mencuri perhatian ku. Jas berwarna biru kelam membuatnya tampak menawan. Rambut hitamnya diikat setinggi leher, menyisakan beberapa bagian di sisi wajahnya. Cantik dan tampan disaat yang sama.. Yuu Kanda..

Sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku sama sekali belum ngomong sama mereka berdua. Gak Kanda, gak Allen, dua-duanya lenyap gitu aja. Selama seminggu full sampai hari ini aku gak punya jadwal pemotretan sama mereka. Waktu kutanya staff, katanya mereka nolak semua job pemotretan. Alasannya macem-macem, katanya Kanda sama Allen sibuk kuliah, Kanda lagi ada proyek sama dosen, Allen lagi banyak tugas, Kanda kecapean sama job lain, Allen sakit perut salah makan snack buad kucing(?).. Ada-ada aja alasannya.. Apa mereka pikir aku bodoh? Aku tau..

Mereka menghindariku..

Dan yang paling aku bingung, kenapa Allen terlihat begitu santai di samping Kanda? Aku yang melihatnya saja merasa sesak, bagaimana orangnya sendiri? Aku gak bisa membayangkan goresan-goresan luka dihatinya saat melihat Kanda.. Tapi ya tuhan, aku gak punya kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan ini. Bagaimana aku bisa nolongin Allen kalo aku gak bisa nolongin diriku sendiri?

Akhirnya mereka menyadari kalo aku datang. Dan sesuai dengan yang kubayangkan, mereka membuang muka. Lebih tepatnya masing-masing dari kami membuang muka. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap. Tak ada sapaan, candaan, atau ejekan seperti biasanya. Orang-orang di sekitar kami pun menyadari suasana aneh ini..

"Selamat malam, ladies and gentlemen. Terima kasih karena telah datang ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun Black Order.. Saya sebagai direktur-..", akhirnya pidato dari Komui memecahkan suasana tegang ini. Setidaknya, kami bisa pura-pura mendengarkan Komui.

†+++++++†

Pembukaan dari Komui sudah selesai. Acara dilanjutkan dengan melahap habis hidangan yang ada. Maksudnya menyantap hidangan, melahap habis adalah kosakata milik Allen. Namun apa? Si kecambah hanya mengunyah makanannya perlahan, nampak tak begitu tertarik.

Alunan musik klasik yang di mainkan membuat suasana tambah awkward. Lavi, Allen, Kanda, bahkan Lenalee tak mengucapkan satu katapun. Atau mungkin tak berani mengucapkan satu katapun..

Kanda mulai kehabisan kesabaran, dia berlajalan keluar menuju balkon..

Reaksi pertama dari Allen adalah mengambil nafas panjang. Dari tadi anak ini gak nafas yah? Lenalee pun akhirnya bersuara.. "Lavi.. Allen.. kalian mau kasi tau apa yang terjadi?"

Aku terdiam..

Allen terdiam..

Apa yang mesti kita omongin? Bilang ke Lenalee kalo aku tabrakan gara-gara nyatain cinta ke Kanda di telepon? Bilang ke Lenalee kalo Allen bilang cinta ke aku tapi tau kalau aku suka Kanda? Bilang Lenalee kalo kita lagi kejebak cinta segitiga?! No way.. malah ntar kita di jadiin bahan doujin..

"Kita cuma berantem kecil kok Lenalee. Plus kayaknya Kanda lagi rada gak mood.. PMS kali?", kata Allen sambil senyum manis. Lenalee yang di bego-in pun percaya. Aku lupa kalo Allen juga aktor..

Ya, begonya aku, aku bener-bener lupa kalo Allen itu aktor. Seorang aktor mempunyai seribu topeng buad mengganti ekspresinya. Bisa saja sekarang Allen sedang hancur atau menangis, dan itu karena aku..

Tak tahan dengan kenyataan itu. Lavi mulai berjalan menjauh dari Allen dan Lenalee, berjalan menuju balkon. Dia merasa mata silver itu menatap lurus punggungnya. Maaf Allen, ada yang harus kuselesaikan.. Maaf..

Kubuka pintu balkon perlahan lalu kututup lagi, meninggalkan meriahnya pesta dibelakangku. Sekarang aku gak punya hak buad tersenyum, banyak orang disini yang terluka karenaku..

Kanda berdiri disana.. Memegang pagar balkon.. Menatap lurus bulan. Seakan mencari jawaban, dan apa pertanyaannya? Dia memandang jauh langit malam, bola mata hitamnya tenggelam disana. Angin malam berhembus membelai rambut lembutnya. Salah satu scene indah, sial.. aku gak bawa kamera..

"Kanda.."

Tak ada respon.. Aku pun mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya..

"Kan-.."

"Udah sembuh?"

"Eh..?"

"Aku tanya udah sembuh, Lavi?"

"Kurasa.. ah, iya lumayan lah. Cukup buat bawa kamera sambil stalker-in kamu kemana-mana.. hehe.."

Gak ada respon..

Oh, gawd.. oke-oke.. joke-ku garing.. plus bukan waktunya buat bercanda.. Lavi, lurusin masalahnya sekarang. Inget tujuanmu ngejar dia..

"Kanda.. aku mau-.."

"Maaf.."

Deg Deg.. Deg Deg..

Tolong jangan bilang kalo kamu nola-..

"Maaf gara-gara aku telepon kamu di jalan, kamu jadi kecelakaan.."

Apa? Apa aku denger kalimat yang nunjukin kalau dia nyesel? Kanda Yuu nyesel? Efek dari kata-kata ku memang hebat yah? Buat Kanda, Allen, bahkan diriku sendiri..

"Gak Kanda, itu bukan salahmu..", Lavi mengambil nafas panjang. Setelah itu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lavi pun tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia yang memulai, dia yang menyelesaikan!

"Kanda, kata-kata yang waktu kuomongin di telepon itu.. bener.. Walau aku bohongin dunia kalau aku gak punya perasaan sama kamu, tapi aku gak bisa bohongin hatiku sendiri.. aku mencintaimu, Kanda.."

"..."

"Kanda..?"

"Lavi, sebaiknya kamu pikirin baik-baik apa cinta itu eksis dalam hatimu dan apa akibatnya..", dengan itu, Kanda pergi dari balkon dan meninggalkan Lavi sendiri.

Lavi berdiri tegak, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya terbuka lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Apa ini maksudnya Kanda meragukan cintaku?

Tiba-tiba Lavi langsung kembali ke dalam ruangan. Dia mendekat ke arah MC yang berdiri di podium khusus instrument. Lalu membisikan sesuatu ke MC itu. Si MC hanya senyum-senyum dan mengangguk. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah pemain instrument, meminta mereka berhenti.

Semua tamu pun langsung melihat ke arah instrument, bingung kenapa mereka berhenti memainkan musik yang menyejukkan itu. Akhirnya mereka melihat MC berdiri disana, bersama Lavi..

"Maaf menganggu anda semua, tapi kita punya kejutan kecil disini. Fotografer terbaik kita, tuan Lavi Bookman,Jr ingin melantunkan sebuah lagu untuk anda semua. Mari kita beri applause untu tuan Lavi..", MC bertepuk tangan diikuti para tamu yang jadi semangat. Lavi membawa gitar accoustic dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan lalu membetulkan posisi microphone yang ada di depannya.

"Selamat malam semuanya, maaf telah mengganggu acara makan kalian. Saya disini ingin membawakan sebuah lagu tapi sebenarnya untuk diri saya sendiri. Bukan maksud saya tidak ingin menghibur anda, namun lagu ini punya artian penting untuk saya sekarang. Dan.. saya berharap seseorang disini mau mendengarkan lagu ini..", mata Lavi langsung tertuju pada Kanda. Kanda sudah kembali bersama Allen dan Lenalee. Dan sekarang semua mata mereka tertuju pada Lavi.

Mendengar kata "seseorang" wartawan langsung mengkrubungi podium. Lavi gak peduli dan melanjutkan pertunjukan langkanya ini, "Baik para hadirin, selamat menikmati.. More Than Words- Westlife..", dan alunan gitar dimulai..

"Say i love you

Is not the words i want hear from you

It's not that i want you

Not to say, but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

Cos i'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if i took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying i love you

More than words

Now i've tried to talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do is close your eyes

And just reach out your hands and touch me

Hold me close don't ever let me go

More than words is all i ever needed you to show

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

Cos i'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if i took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying i love you

More than words.."

Dengan itu, Lavi selesai melantunkan lagu romantisnya. Matanya tertuju dimana Kanda dan Allen berada. Namun masing-masing dari mereka membuang muka, karena mereka tau, lagu ini berhubungan dengan mereka..

"Aku bakal tunjukin ke kamu..", itulah sepatah kata yang di ucapkan Lavi sebelum dia turun ke panggung. Begitu dia turun, semua wartawan mengkrubunginya..

Are you blind or somethink that you can't see how much i freaking love you?

Even if i have to conquer the world,

I'll show you!

Hey Lavi, apa kamu lupa dengan kata-kata Kanda tentang "akibat"..

Apa kamu lupa tentang Allen?

* * *

**Wow? Finish juga loh?**

**Apakah anda bisa bayangin Lavi nyanyiin lagu more than words buat kamu?? Aku nosebleed!! XDD bayangin Lavi megang gitar sambil nyanyi.. awwwww...**

**Makin enjoy aja ni! **

**Find out what's next!**


	5. I Start Nothing

**Bukan cuma kamu Lavi, aku juga lagi ada masalah semacem kamu.. jadi gak mood buat something.. T_____________________________T **

**And thanks juga buad yang uda ngasi kritikan tajem atau yang biasa kita sebut flame.. aku terima-terima aja deh, walaupun aku ngerasa beberapa kalimat mu kurang bijak atau (oh fuck whatever, i don't have to be polite to you) kasar banget.. love ya Arara.. C=**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, sligtly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!**

**Theme: Rabbit**

**Disclaimer: sigh.. i own nothing.. **

**Such a horrible mood.. **

**

* * *

  
**

Bukan cuma wartawan, tapi semua orang juga mempertanyakan siapa yang aku maksud. Namun cuma kami bertiga yang tau, aku, Allen, dan tentu saja Kanda.. Semenjak dari pesta itu, perlahan semua kembali normal. Kanda dan Allen muncul lagi untuk sesi pemotretan. Tawa, ejekan, dan canda kembali seperti semula. Semua orang pikir suasana sudah kembali normal, itu yang mereka pikir.. Hanya di depankulah mereka tak kembali normal. Di publik mereka tertawa bersamaku, tapi begitu tak ada orang, mereka menghindariku.. Dan ya tuhan, aku benci saat-saat seperti ini. Terkadang aku menyesal cinta itu eksis di dunia ini, jika tak ada cinta, kami tetap bisa menikmati nikmatnya kebersamaan.. Dan itu jauh lebih baik..

Aku gak tahan sama semua ini.. slowly, it drive me crazy..

†+++++++†

Sampai detik ini, secara pribadi, si rambut merah sama sekali gak nganggep kalau semua selesai. Malah dia pikir makin parah. Dia benci senyuman palsu Allen, dia benci death glare yang di buad-buad Kanda, dia benci gak bisa nyelesain ini!

Merasa setres, Lavi menginjak gas mobilnya lebih dalam. Dia tak peduli kalau mobilnya melesat sangat cepat di jalanan pertokoan yang ramai. Namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti mendadak, caci maki dari mobil di belakangnya terdengar lebih keras. Dia perlahan memakirkan mobilnya di sisi trotoar. Matanya tak berhenti menatap sisi trotoar seberang..

Itu.. Kanda?

Yuu Kanda? Seorang model ternama berjalan sendirian di sebuah trotoar? Kayanya aku mesti pake kacamata.. Tapi itu benar-benar Kanda! Rambutnya diikat biasa dan dia tidak pakai kacamata, anak TK pun pasti tau itu Yuu Kanda.. what the.. dia nekat atau apa?

Rasa penasaran Lavi makin menggelitik setelah Kanda masuk ke sebuah cafe. Cafe Le Agathe Links.. Cafe gaya minimalis, huh? Aku gak tau Kanda suka sesuatu kaya gini.. Sebenernya Kanda ngapain sih? Jangan bilang dia kencan sama cewe.........

Tak peduli dengan teriakan cewe yang meminta foto dengannya, Lavi langsung menyebrang dan mendekat ke pintu masuk cafe itu. Sekarang atau gak sama sekali, aku mesti bicara ma Kanda!

Cling .. cling..

Bel yang menempel di pintu cafe berdenting saat Lavi membukanya. Tak ada orang di sana, kosong. Kecuali sepasang mata hitam kelam yang menatapnya tak percaya dari pojok ruangan. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang tak lebih tinggi Lavi, berambut coklat, poninya panjang menutupi mata kirinya, matanya berwarna coklat vermillion musim gugur, kulitnya putih dan lembut. Dia juga menatap Lavi dengan kaget. Jangan-jangan anak ini..?!

"Selamat datang di Le Agathe Links.. silahkan duduk tuan..", anak itu tersenyum lebar, mencairkan suasana awkward tadi. Ah, ternyata pelayan..

Lavi duduk di pojok lain ruangan. Meninggalkan Kanda dalam keadaan shock. Seakan-akan dia teroris yang tempat persembunyiannya di grebek polisi. Keadaan pun kembali awkward. Tak ada suara, tak ada gerakan, tak ada kalimat. Kecuali dentingan cangkir dan jam yang berdetik. Hanya ada tiga orang di cafe itu, Kanda, Lavi, dan si pelayan..

"Eng.. tuan?"

"Ah? Eh? Iya..?", panggilan dari si pelayan membuat Lavi kaget..

"Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Emm, black coffee aja.."

"Tolong tunggu sebentar.."

Kesunyian lagi..

...

...

...

"Silahkan nikmati kopinya..", si pelayan tersenyum dan pergi lagi.

Sunyi lagi..

...

...

...

ARGHHH?! Apa ini?! The almighty Lavi Bookman,Jr terjebak di dalam suasana awkward?! Gak banget.. dia mengambil kopinya dan berdiri. Lalu dia berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan Kanda. Mata hitam itu bergeming, tak beremosi. Ingin rasanya Lavi menampar ekspresi itu.

"Kanda.."

"Ngapain kamu disini, Lavi?"

"Aku gak sengaja liad kamu.."

"Stalker, huh?", Kanda nyengir.

"Fuh, aku punya banyak kerjaan lain yang lebih penting.."

"Gak make sense.. Kamu-.."

"Kanda! Jangan alihin pembicaraan!!"

Kanda pun terdiam. Matanya yang tadi menatap Lavi langsung beralih. Kabur.. selalu seperti ini! Kenapa kamu selalu menyangkal perasaanku?! Apa ketakutan mu hah?!

Ah..

Apa Kanda tau soal Allen?

"Kanda, sebenernya apa yang kamu pikirkan..?"

"Lavi tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

"Kenapa kamu selalu mengindari kenyataan?!"

"Che.."

"Kenapa kamu gak mau terima kalo aku-..!!"

Ring ring.. Ring ring..

Ponsel Kanda berbunyi, dia pun mengangkat telpon nya dan mulai berjalan keluar cafe. Tak peduli dengan Lavi yang masih membuka mulutnya. Semua orang bisa mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam tubuh Lavi. Fucking cellphone!!!

"Anoo.. tuan, kamu gak apa.", si pelayan menghampiri Lavi yang masih shock. "Haloo?? Tuan Lavi?!"

"Hah? Oh maap.. Loh, kok kamu tau namaku?"

"Tadi si Kanda manggil kamu Lavi kan? Lagipula siapa sih yang gak tau Lavi Bookman yang lagi hot dibicarakan? Hehe.."

Si.. Kanda? Gimana bisa anak ini manggil Kanda seenaknya?

"Haha.. Kenalin aku Elliot. Mungkin kamu mikir kenapa aku bisa kenal Kanda. Selain karena semua orang pasti tau, Kanda adalah pelanggan tetap cefe-ku. Kalau sempat dia pasti datang jam segini, setelah jam makan siang dan setelah tidak ada pengunjung sama sekali..", katanya seakan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ah gitu..", Lavi pun menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal.."

Lavi pun mulai meminum kopinya sementara si pelayan tidak pergi, malah duduk di kursi bekas Kanda, "Kamu.. suka Kanda ya?"

"Uhuuukk!! Uhuk uhuk!!", Lavi kesedak dengan kopinya sendiri. Dengan catatan, itu panas bangettt..

"Ah maap, Lavi! Aku gak bermaksud!", Elliot jadi salting sendiri dan memberikan sapu tangan ke Lavi.

"Ah gak kok Elliot-chan.. aku gak ada apa-apa sama Kanda, itu cuma gosip.. hehe.."

"Sudahlah Lavi, tak apa kok.. Kanda udah cerita ma aku.."

Kanda curhat? Wow, kayanya besok matahari terbit dari barat deh..

"Baru kali ini dia cerita tentang hal pribadi denganku selain masa lalunya. Nampaknya masalah ini cukup ngena untuknya, aku sendiri bisa ngerti perasaan mu.. Posisi kalian pasti sulit banget.."

"Entah lah Elliot-chan.. Semua gak akan sulit kalo dia nerima fakta bahwa aku menyukainya.. Kalau dia mau tolak aku, tolak aja! Aku bingung sama dia.."

"Lavi, jujur aja, dia bilang dia bingung sama perasaannya sendiri. Beri dia waktu berpikir, semua bakal berjalan baik.."

"Huff.. Iya Elliot-chan, mungkin lebih baik ngasi dia waktu dari pada kukejar tapi malah nolak aku.. Pasti rasanya gak lucu..", Lavi tersenyum sedih. Tapi lama-lama senyum itu memudar dan salah satu telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. "Ah ya tuhan, aku bener-bener udah ganggu dia ya? Udah lama dia gak manggil aku usagi atau baka usagi.. Aku kangen dia panggil kaya gitu.."

"Tenang Lavi, biar waktu yang menjawab..", dengan itu, Elliot menepuk pundak Lavi dan kembali ke dapur.

"Thanks Elliot..", bisik Lavi..

Ring ring.. ring ring..

Sekarang ponsel Lavi yang berbunyi. Nama Komui yang muncul di panel ponsel membuat Lavi tak jadi membanting ponselnya..

"Komui? Ada apa? Bukannya jadwal pemotretanku udah abis?", Lavi menjawab teleponnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Lavi, kamu dimana? Bisa ke kantor sebentar gak? Kanda udah disini dan aku masih mau menghubungi Allen.."

"Loh, emangnya ada apa?"

"Aku mau membicarakan soal job terbaru kita. Kita bakal ngadain pemotretan di pantai.."

"Pantai..?"

* * *

**Hueeh.. chap ini selesai!! Mudah-mudahan chap lain juga cepet update.. XO**

**LAPERRRRRRR!!!**

**Marhaban Ya Ramadhan..**

**Ampuni dosa ya kawan? C=**

**Oh ya, coba tebak, Agathe Links adalah nama sebuah kalung yang kuambil dari anime/manga kesukaanku, apa judulnyaaa??**


	6. First Day Watermellon

**Ok then..~ mulai lepas dari theme.. fufufu, let the magic begin.. *apanya?!* Spread RK Loveeeeeeeeee..~**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, sligtly laven. R&R please! ****No flamers this time!**

**Disclaimer: sigh.. i own nothing.. **

**

* * *

  
**

"Hah? Camelot,co?!"

"Yaph, mereka yang menawari kita job pemotretan.. salah satu anak perusahaan dari Camelot,co bergerak di bidang Clothing Line. Kamu tau baju merk Camelot kan?"

"Pasti lah, Camelot itu merk baju terkenal di kalangan remaja sampai upper class kan?"

"Betul, kebetulan mereka tertarik menggunakan Allen dan Kanda sebagai model baju summer limited edition mereka. Terus mereka minta settingan pantai dan menawari pulau pribadi mereka sebagai setting. Gimana? Kalian mau gak?"

"Wohooo~ pantai!! I'm coming baby!!", Lavi kegirangan di kursinya.

"Yey, bisa sekalian liburan..", Allen senyum manis banget..

"Che.. serah..", yang penting income, iya kan Kanda?

"Ok, aku akan mengurus dokumennya dan kita berangkat besok..", Komui mulai menandatangani beberapa kertas. Dia pun tersenyum kepada model-model dan fotografernya, "Kalian boleh pergi.."

"Ok, sampai besok bos~", lalu mereka keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

Lenyap..

Semua senyum hancur begitu saja saat mereka diluar. Tak ada satupun suara yang keluar saat mereka bertiga berjalan keluar gedung. Dan akhirnya berpisah..

Lavi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan perlahan melewati lampu-lampu jalan, tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sekarang masih sekitar jam delapan, harusnya cafe itu belum tutup.. mobil merah itu mulai berbalik arah..

Lavi memakirkan mobilnya ke sisi trotoar dan perlahan membuka pintu cafe itu..

Cling cling..

"Selamat da-.. Ah Lavi.. kamu dateng lagi?", Elliot tersenyum lebar melihat Lavi berjalan masuk. Lavi melewati meja-meja cafe dan memilih duduk di kursi bar agar lebih dekat dengan Elliot. Beruntung, tak ada orang disini.

"Black coffee?"

"Frapuccino aja.."

"Hahaha.. Ganti suasana? On the way.."

...

"Nih, Whip Cream-nya aku tambahin.."

"Makasih Elliot-chan..", Lavi tersenyum lebar, "Kamu baek banget deh..", Lavi mulai meminum pesanannya perlahan.. perlahan.. perlahan..

"Lavi, ada apa?"

Oh shit, sense anak ini keren banget. Dia bisa baca pikiran orang yah?

"Kita dapet job pemotretan. Terus kita bakal nginep di sebuah pulau pribadi buat beberapa lama.."

"He?! Asik dong! Tapi.. kamu kok malah lemes?"

"Uh Elli-chan, gimana yah..?", Elliot mau protes dengan pemenggalan namanya tapi dia memilih diam, sabar.. sabar.. "Kalo aku nerima job ini artinya aku bakal ketemu sama mereka lebih dari dua belas jam, rasanya pasti awkward banget. Dan lagi, aku gak sanggup ngeliat wajah hancur Allen.."

"Allen? Allen Walker? Aktor dan model itu..?"

"Ha? Ah? Eng.. itu.. dia.."

"Sudahlah Lavi, tak apa.. Tapi kalau kamu gak mau cerita juga gak apa. Aku cuma pengen kamu tau, kalau aku gak akan buka mulut pada siapa pun.."

Entah kenapa, aku merasa bisa mempercayai orang asing ini, orang yang baru kutemui siang tadi. Senyuman lembutnya begitu nyata. Mengingatkan ku pada senyuman seseorang. Anak ini ada bakat..

"Elli-chan, kamu mau jadi model?", kayanya Lavi merangkap jadi setan pencari bakat.

Namun yang didapat Lavi hanya senyuman kecil dari Elliot. "Pertama, tolong jangan penggal namaku jadi Elli, itu nama cewe!! Aku udah sabar kamu kasi embel-embel "chan" sekarang kamu penggal seenaknya.. Kedua, aku gak ada ketertarikan sedikit pun di dunia entertainment. Walaupun kamu nyembah-nyembah, aku bakal bilang gak."

Gak ada keraguan sedikit pun di mata anak ini, cih, dia serius nolak. Padahal bakal asik kalau dia bareng kita. Setidaknya, bakal ada mahkluk normal diantara kita..

"Ok deh, kalo gak mau.."

"Jadi, kamu mau cerita apa gak?"

"... kalau gitu, biar kuceritakan dari sudut pandangku. Aku emang gak minta kamu ngasi tau apa yang dikatakan Yuu, tapi sebagai gantinya, jangan ceritakan soalku kepadanya.."

"Tentu Lavi.", Elliot hanya bisa tersenyum dan mulai duduk di sisi lain bar, berhadapan dengan Lavi.

"Ok, aku mesti ngomong dari mana ya.. Eng, kamu tau soal aku kecelakaan?"

"Yaph, gosip hot banget, malahan ada yang bilang kamu di celakain fans Kanda..", Elliot ketawa kecil sementara Lavi cuma bisa nyengir.

"Ok, aku tau kamu tau itu gak bener.. Sebenernya waktu itu aku lagi di mobil, aku berantem sama Kanda di telepon gara-gara gosip kalau kita pacaran. Kamu tau kan gosip gak bener itu?", Elliot mengangguk, "Somehow aku jadi ngaku ke dia kalau aku beneran suka. Terus aku gak sadar ada bis, akhirnya aku nabrak tiang dengan imudnya.."

"Tolong potong kata-kata imudnya.."

"Ok, Elli-chan.. terus aku nabrak tiang dengan kerennya", Elliot cuma bisa geleng-geleng, "Bangung-bangun aku udah di rumah sakit. Waktu semua orang udah pulang dan tinggal cuma aku sama Allen, dia bilang dia suka aku.. padahal dia tau kalo aku suka Kanda.."

Elliot sama sekali gak mengubah ekspresinya, dia cuma mengangguk-angguk aja.. keren.. dia gak kaget?

Lavi ngelanjutin curhatnya, "Abis itu mereka ilang selama seminggu. Aku sama sekali gak sempet ngomong ama mereka berdua dan itu bener-bener nyiksa aku.. Oh god, apa lagi Allen, aku pengen banget ngomong face to face ama dia.. Dia nyimpen perasaannya begitu lama dan tau kalau cintanya gak kebales.. Aku gak bisa bayangin betapa hancurnya dia, tapi dia masih sanggup ngomong-ngomong sama Kanda. Pemandangan yang nyakitin banget.."

"Hm.."

"Elli-chan?"

"Gini deh Lavi, kamu bilang dia nyimpen perasaannya udah lama dan selama itu dia juga tau kalau kamu suka Kanda, berarti Allen ini udah tau konsekuensi nya kan? Jadi biarin aja dia.."

"Tapi Elliot.."

"Dia udah tau kalau perasaannya gak bakal dibales. Jadi kurasa dia cuma butuh waktu buat nyembuhin hatinya, lebih baik kamu perlakuin dia seperti biasa. Mungkin itu malah ngebantu dia.."

"...", Agak gak masuk akal, tapi kata-kata Elliot bener juga. Kenapa anak ini bisa ngerasain perasaan Allen dengan gampangnya?

"Tapi ini cuma saran kok.. selebihnya kamu yang mutusin..", Elliot hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Thanks Elli, mungkin kamu bener.. Aku cuma butuh ngomong sama dia dan kuharap semua kembali normal.. Aku pengen liat senyuman manisnya lagi.."

"Hahaha.. itu baru semangat! Nah urusan Allen kelar.. Sekarang urusan Kanda.."

"Hee? Kanda..?"

"Ayolah Lavi.. kamu mau liburan di pulau pribadi ma Kanda kan??"

"Kerja Elli-chan.."

"Ow geez.. kemana semangat summer-mu, dude?! Ayo ini kesempatan dapetin Kanda!!"

"... he?"

"Ya tuhan Lavi, aku gak nyangka kamu so helpless!!"

"Ok, ok, aku ngerti, intinya aku manfaatin job ini buat dapetin Kanda?"

"Yaph!"

"Kaya semisal aku berenang bareng dia atau ngelakuin something romantis ama dia?"

"Yaph!!"

"OWKEEE!! Huoh! Semangat ku membara lagi! Bring it on Kanda! Aku bakal curi hatimu!", dan ya.. Lavi ngerasa beruntung ketemu anak ini..

†+++++++†

"Kyaaa..~ cantiknya!!", angin laut menerpa rambut Lenalee. Membelai rambut hitam itu perlahan.

"Yup, pemandangannya nice banget~", Allen turun dari van yang dinaikinya, diikutin Kanda dan Lavi.

Lavi hanya bisa bersiul melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Matahari mulai terbenam, bersembunyi dibalik horizon. Langit berwarna vermillion lembut, warna itu membayangi birunya laut. Cantik banget..

Kanda berdiri di samping Lavi, rambutnya di gerai begitu saja. Rambut hitamnya berayun mengikuti belaian angin. Warna vermillion itu menyapa kulit putihnya. Walaupun tanpa ekspresi, mata itu.. terlihat lembut..

Splassh..

"Oi! Lavi! Apaan tuh?!", Kanda langsung menoleh saat Lavi diam-diam mengambil fotonya. Aku gak bakal ngelewatin scene keren buat ketiga kalinya!!

"Hahaha.. BaKanda keliatan bego!", sekarang warna orange keemas-emasan itu membelai tubuh Allen. Membelai rambut putih Allen. Membelai kulit lembutnya. Dan dia tertawa lebar, begitu lepas dan manis..

Splassh..

"Oi! Lavi! Apaan tuh?!", sekarang Allen copy paste kalimat Kanda. Membuat si pria Jepang nyengir.

"Paparazi sayang..", Lavi cuma nyengir-nyengir sendiri dan dia mulai di kejar-kejar Allen. Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, dan Marrie cuma ketawa ngeliat mereka kejar-kejaran. Mereka semua ikut karena mereka kru untuk pemotretan. Dari make up sampai setting..

Lavi pun masih nerusin kejar-kejarannya sampai..

Jdaakkk!

"Ouch!!", dia nabrak sesuatu, empuk dan gembul. Lalu dia mendongak ke atas.., "Gwaaaaahh!! Tolong! Gue nabrak beruang!!"

"Lavi?! Kamu gak apa?!", Allen mendekat dan membantu Lavi berdiri. Semua kru termasuk Kanda langsung menghampiri mereka..

"Baka, di pantai mana ada beruang..", Kanda geleng-geleng.

"Hohoho, kau tak apa Lavi Bookman,Jr?", si beruang berbicara.. bicara?

"Ah anda..?", Allen celingak-celinguk ngeliatin peria gembul berumur bertampang mesum di depannya.

"Oh maaf kalau saya tidak memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Earl Millenium, presiden direktur dari Camelot,co.."

"HEEEEE...?", semua pada kaget, tak terkecuali Kanda. Orang ini? Presdir?

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan kami tuan Earl! Kami tidak tau kalau anda-..", Lenalee cepet-cepet bersuara, takut beruangnya ngamuk.

"Ah tak apa.. Aku juga gak memberitahu terlebih dulu. Waktu kudengar bagian clocthing line menggunakan pulau ini sebagai setting pemotretan, aku jadi ingin melihat sambil liburan, fufufu..", dia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang seperti pagar.

"Ah, itu suatu kehormatan jika anda ingin melihat pemotretan kami..", Lenalee membalas senyum pagar itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Oh ya, Aku ingin mengundang anda semua untuk makan malam di restoran pantai sini, anggap saja sebagai bentuk kerja sama.."

"He?! Makanan?!", Allen langsung girang sendiri dan disusul jitakan Kanda.

"Semangat banget, shounen.."

Tubuh Lavi langsung menegang, seakan aliran darahnya membeku. Matanya tak lepas dari pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Earl, "Tyki.. Mikk.."

"Ohoho.. aku yakin kalian sudah kenal. Ini Tyki Mikk, dia adalah anggota keluarga Cemelot..", lalu muncul cewe remaja berambut spike berbaju gothic di sisi lain Earl, "Yang ini Road Camelot, dia direktur clocthing line kami.."

"Ai..~ salam kenal.. oh ya Allen, kamu manis banget..", anak itu tersenyum pada Allen sambil menjilat lolipopnya. Allen menjawab senyuman itu ragu, karena di balik senyuman itu, Allen merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Oh ya Tyki-pon, kamu mesti ngomong sesuatu ke tuan Lavi dan Kanda kan??", kalimat itu diakhiri dengan smack di kepala Tyki.

"Ouw! Iya-iya.. Lavi.. Kanda.. Aku bener-bener minta maaf soal gosip yang gak sengaja aku sebarkan, aku bener-bener nyesel.", gak sengaja? Cih, jangan konyol! Dia terlihat menyesal, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak tersenyum juga.

"Tyki, bukannya kamu..", Lavi ragu-ragu mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Di penjara karena pencemaran nama baik? Hahaha, bukti gak terlalu cukup jadi aku cuma bayar denda.."

Shit shit shit.. aku lebih suka kamu membusuk di penjara!

"Baiklah, hari udah mulai gelap. Ayo anak-anak, mereka harus istirahat dan bersiap..", dengan itu Earl, Tyki, dan Road meniggalkan mereka dalam kesunyian.

"... Eng, temen-temen, kita mesti check in ke hotel.. ayo..", kata Lenalee, temen-temennya cuma bisa ngangguk.

"Aura mereka berbahaya ya..", akhirnya Lavi berkomentar paling pertama. Teman-temannya mengiyakan dalam diam..

Well, it'll be a long vocation..

†+++++++†

"Hueek.. mual..", Lavi nyender di sebuah pohon kelapa, nahan mual.

"Salahnya kamu hangover, aku kan uda bilang jangan minum banyak-banyak..", Allen geleng-geleng ngeliat si rambut merah.

"Tapi port wine-nya manteb banget.. Yuu-chan aja juga minum sebanyak aku.."

"Che, baka.. Port wine gak sekuat sake, gak ada apa-apanya. Jangan samaiin aku sama kamu..", Kanda nyengir.

"Udah.. udah.. kasian Lavi.. harusnya kita bilang makasi ke tuan Earl soal jamuan makannya kemarin, jangan malah nyalahin wine-nya dong.. Nih Lavi, minum air putih..", Lenalee ngebawaiin air es.

"Thanks Lena.."

"Oii semua, setting udah beres nih..", teriak Krory sama Marrie dari jauh.

"Kalo gitu Allen ma Kanda ikut aku sekarang, kita ganti sama baju yang udah di siapin.."

15 menit kemudian..

Allen dan Kanda mendatangi Lavi yang sedang menyiapkan kameranya. Summer edition banget deh. Masing-masing dari mereka memakai celana pendek coklat muda dan atasan kaos putih ditutup kemeja hibiscus yang gak dikancingkan, untuk Allen hibiscus warna hijau sementara Kanda berwarna biru, rambut Kanda juga di gerai. Keren deh..

"Camelot sama sekali gak ngecewain. Simple tapi keren.. nice banget di tubuh kalian..", komentar Lavi ngebuat Kanda 'che' dan Allen blushing.

"Gak usah banyak ngomong deh. Kita mesti gimana?", Kanda menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Umh, mesti ngedeket ke laut?", tanya Allen.

"Well, percobaan dulu. Coba kalian ke sisi pantai dan usahain kaki kalian kena air, jadi diantara gitu..", Lavi mikir-mikir.

Gak perlu ditendang, kedua model kita langsung berjalan ke pantai, "Ok yag! Di situ cukup! Show me your move baby!"

Ok deh, Kanda bisa ngebedain yang mana job yang mana kehidupan nyata. Kita sebut ini sebagai apa? Profesionalisme.. Jadi begitu di suru pose, Kanda ambil dominasi pertama, dia ngerangkul leher Allen sambil nyengir. Untuk catatan saja, kalo Kanda nyengir sama dengan senyum. Otomatis Allen memegangi tangan yang melingkari lehernya dan tertawa lebar. Mereka jadi nampak seperti temen akrab yang lagi main-main di pantai.

Splashh.. splashh..

'Penipuan, huh?', pikir Lavi dalem hati, dia gak sanggup nahan ketawa, 'Sapa yang tau kalau aslinya mereka kaya Tom&Jerry? But, nice move. They looked so gorgeous..'

"Okiee dokki.. Next move..", Kanda langsung ngelepas tangannya dari Allen. Allen pun ngelus-ngelus lehernya. Senyum mereka tadi kabur entah kemana. Tom&Jerry banget..

Sekarang gantian Allen yang geret Kanda. Mereka berjalan agak menjauh dari Lavi, di sana Allen ngomong-ngomong ma Kanda bentar dan Kanda cuma ngangguk. Akhirnya mereka mulai berjalan ke arah Lavi. Lavi pun siap-siap kameranya, 'fufufu, idenya smart juga.. tapi aku gak perlu kaget..'. Begitu mulai dekat, terlihat Allen berjalan sambil tersenyum, menutup matanya, dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Sementara Kanda memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana dan menoleh ke arah laut, rambut hitam panjangnya menari seiring alunan angin laut.. So awesome..

"Perfect..."

Setelah satu jam berlalu, Akhirnya beberapa pose sudah dipotret..

"Kalian keren deh!", Lenalee senyum-senyum mesum, ngerasa nemu doujin. Miranda sendiri blushing-blushing gak jelas.

"Nah Kanda, sekarang pakai baju solo-mu..", Lenalee geret Kanda ke ruang ganti.

"Solo?", Lavi bingung maksudnya apa.

"Loh Lavi, Kanda kan ada sesi pemotretan solo? Kamu lupa?", Allen geleng-geleng ngeliat fotografer mereka yang rada konslet.

"Ah, oh, ho oh.. iya yah?"

"Baka, udah foto aja.."

Kanda berdiri di depan Lavi. Dia memakai celana jins hitam dan bagian kancingnya gak di kancing. Hanya itu.. hanya itu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dia bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang hot dan terbentuk dengan sempurna itu. Rambut hitamnya yang digerai menambah hotnya tubuh Kanda. Lavi mati-matian nahan nosebleed.. Poor Lavi..

"Ok ok, serah kamu pose nya gimana..", "terserah" berarti Kanda boleh se-sexy mungkin kan?

Kanda berjalan ke arah pantai. Dia duduk di atas pasir putih, kaki kananya diangkat dan tangannya memeluk kaki itu. Kepalanya menunduk. Ombak menyapu bagian kakinya. Angin laut membelai rambut hitamnya.

Splashh..

Lavi nyumpelin daun sirih ke hidung.

Kanda mulai pose selanjutnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah laut. Jalan.. jalan.. lebih dari setengah tubuhnya udah masuk ke air. Lavi dan para kru mulai panik ngeliad Kanda gak berhenti berjalan. "Oi! Kanda!! Kamu mau apa?!"

Namun Lavi nampaknya sadar apa yang mau dilakuin Kanda. Dia pun ngejar dan berdiri di samping Kanda. Ngeliad kelakuan fotografer imudnya, Kanda nyengir sebelum memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya ke air..

Lalu tiba-tiba Kanda keluar dari air, dia melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang, membuat rambut basahnya terlempar. Rambut panjang yang indah itu melambai bersamaan dengan alunan tubuh Kanda. Kanda yang keluar dari air sama sekali tak berekspresi, ekspresi dingin itu terlihat mahal dan ekslusif. Tak ada yang bisa menyaingi wajah tampannya.

Splashh splashh..

Dalam hati Lavi bersyukur telah memperjuangkan cintanya untuk master piece tuhan yang seperti ini..

Namun Lavi, bukan hanya kamu yang memperjuangkan cinta-nya, walaupun silver knight yang satu ini berusaha mundur dari medan perang..

Allen dari jauh menatap Lavi lembut, pipinya merona. Dia tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang manis dan hangat. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setiap hembusan nafas membawa pergi perihnya hati.

Dimata Allen, Lavi sendiri begitu sempurna. Dengan kamera ditangannya, dengan obsesi di jiwanya, dengan semangat di hatinya, dari luar dan dalam Lavi selalu menawan untuk Allen. Senyum lebarnya yang hangat, lembut, dan polos selalu membuat Allen nyaman.. "Tapi hatinya telah dibawa pergi orang lain.."

Lenalee yang berdiri di samping Allen gak sengaja denger bisikan Allen itu, "Allen? Kamu ngomong apa?"

"Gak apa Lena..", Allen tersenyum lebar untuk Lenalee. Senyuman palsu yang menutupi kebohongan pedih tentang hati yang tersiksa..

†+++++++†

Sesi pemotretan udah selesai.. Waktunya main!!

Lenalee dan Miranda udah ganti bajunya, mereka pake bikini keluaran terbaru dari Camelot. Bikininya lumayan lucu, warna dasarnya hitam dan rada gothic-lolita. Mereka berdua ngebawa es kelapa muda. "Oi!! Kalian mau minum ga-..? Ah Allen! Lavi! Kalian ngapain!"

"Ada dua orang bego yang ngerebutin semangka..", Kanda ngambil es kelapa muda di atas nampan yang di bawa Lenalee. "Thanks.", Kanda, Allen, dan Lavi udah pake celana renang mereka masing-masing.

"Semangka? Buat apa?", tanya Lenalee.

... anak ini dari planet mana si? Semangka ya buat dimakan! Normal banget kalo orang makan semangka di pantai yang panas! Tapi bukan itu jawaban Kanda, "Tradisi Jepang, semangka yang masih utuh kaya gitu biasanya di pecah sama salah satu orang dengan mata tertutup. Sekarang mereka lagi rebutan mecahin semangkanya.."

"Oh gitu.. semangkanya buat apa dipecahin?"

... buat dimakan!!!!!

Tapi Kanda gak peduli dengan pertanyaan dia. Dari pada ngegetok kepala Lenalee pake gelas, mendingan dia duduk sambil minum es kelapa mudanya. Itung-itung dia punya tontonan kelinci sama tauge yang lagi berantem.

"Aku yang pukul semangkanya!!", teriak Allen.

"Aku mau pukul semangaknya!", teriak Lavi gak mau kalah.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Akuuuuuu!!!"

"Gak! Pokoknya akuu!!"

"Ok stop! Gini aja! Ayo kita tanding.. voli! Yang menang boleh mukul semangka ini.", as always, Lavi ngasi jalan keluar.

"Ok! Oi Marrie! Lenalee! Kamu masuk ke grup ku!", teriak Allen.

"Owkehh!", Marrie sama Lenalee langsung masuk ke lapangan voli-nya. Well, ini memang bukan lapangan asli, tapi setidaknya ada net yang misahin mereka.

"Krory! Kanda! Kamu masuk grup-ku!", teriak Lavi.

"Oke!", jawabnya Krory.

"No.", jawaban singkat dari Kanda.

"Hee?? Kanda! Please tolongin aku! Aku mau nyelametin semangka ini dari siksaan Allen!!", Allen ngelempar death glare ke Lavi.

"Silahkan mimpi. Aku ogah, gak ikut.", jawab Kanda santai, dia duduk di bawah payung pantai sambil minum es-nya.

Lavi mulai kehabisan akal. Lalu dia senyum-senyum sendiri dan membisikan sesuatu ke Allen, Lenalee dan.. Miranda. Selesai dibisikin, mereka bubar. Allen tetep lanjut main tanpa Lenalee, sementara Lenalee jadi juri dan Miranda duduk di bawah payung pantai disamping Kanda. Akhirnya pertandingan voli itu dimulai..

Bagai pinang di belah sembarangan. Suasana Allen dan Lavi beda banget sama Kanda dan Miranda. Walaupun tempatnya sama tapi atmosfernya beda banget. Yang lagi tanding voli ketawa-ketawa girang sementara yang lagi duduk kaya membeku di padang es.

Miranda yang gak tahan sama awkward silent ini mulai nyoba ngomomg, "Eng anu, besok Kanda-san pemotretan apa yah?"

Kanda naikin satu alisnya, kok yang kru malah gak tau? "Pakaian renang Camelot kan?

"Ah iya ya..", awkward lagi.

...

...

...

"Eng cuacanya cerah ya..", kata Miranda.

"Hm..", jawab Kanda pendek.

"Udaranya seger ya.."

"Hm.."

"Eh lihat, burungnya bisa terbang loh!"

"Huh?"

"Wow! Orang di sebelah sana lagi ciuman!"

"..."

"Eh Kanda-san tau gak? Pak SBY pengarangnya D. Gray-man loh?"

AKU SALAH TEMPAT!!! Kanda langsung berdiri dan masuk ke arena volinya Lavi, "Oi baka usagi! Aku ikutan main!!"

"Yes!", Lavi langsung nyengir ke Allen, Lenalee, dan Miranda. Fufufu.. Lavi kok di lawan. Akhirnya Kanda gantiin posisi Krory. Krory pun ngelanjutin kencannya sama Miranda.

"Ok! Semua pemain lengkap yag!! Kita mulai!!"

Prriiiiiitttt...

...

...

Akhirnya pertandingan voli itu dimenangkan oleh Lavi. Soalnya, somehow Kanda ini sedikit menyalah artikan Voli dengan Dodge ball. Alhasil si Marrie jadi babak belur karena ngelindungin Allen yang imud dari smash mengerikan Kanda. Ya gitu lah..

"Yey!!! Aku yang pukul semangkanya!!", Lavi teriak-teriak sambil ngakak-ngakak. Dia meluk semangkanya erat-reat. Allen jadi jelous ngeliad kelakuan Lavi.

"Ah! Tadi kamu curang! Harusnya Kanda gak ikut!", Allen teriak sambil nyoba ngerebut semangka itu dari tangan Lavi.

"Loh jangan salahin dia kalo dia jago voli!", teriak Lavi gak mau ngelepas si semangka tercinta. Semangka yang beruntung itu di rebutin sama Lavi dan Allen.. *sob*

"Ya gak bisa git-.. Ah!!!"

Tuingg..~

Semangka yang ternyata tak beruntung itu lepas dari tangan Lavi dan terlempar ke arah.. Kanda.

Clingg.. jleb jleb..

Seketika, terpotong lah Semangka itu menjadi delapan bagian yang sangat-rapi-sekali. Terlihat mugen di tangan Kanda. Katana itu begitu cantik dan eksotis. Darah (air semangka) mengucur di antara mengkilatnya katana itu. Dengan sekali ayunan, darah itu (air semangka) terlempar dengan anggun. Lalu Kanda memasukan lagi katana-nya ke sarungnya dan berjalan kembali hotel, sambil menyeringai..

"Kanda!!!!!!! Kita yang mau potong!!", Allen dan Lavi cuma bisa nangis.

* * *

**Wow.. O_o finish loh~**

**Yay.. sangat panjang buad ukuran multi chap. Tapi saya hanya ingin memberi yang terbaik untuk yang udah nge support saya selama ini! XO**

**Aku seneng RK bisa di terima di fandom DGM Indo..**

**Arigatou minna-san.. m.(V_V).m**

**Oh yah, maap kalo gak bales reviewnya.. Abis ini kubalesin deh. Tapi aku sekarang cuma bisa ngomong satu aja. Makasih support nya! Aku terharu.. *sob***

**Find out what's next!**


	7. Moonligth Dinner

**Yo people! I'm back with all of the passion of writing! X9 and yes, i know i've to update it, thank you.. aku pengen nulis story sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ujian. Tapi yang pasti story ini gak bakal selese dalem waktu dekat.. Bukan artinya aku mau manjang-manjangin kaya sinetron, tapi ceritanya emang complicated.. (tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, yang kaya gini emang kaya sinetron ya? O_O wakakakak.. ngakak ah..)**

**Anyway, aku dapet req dari seseorang, dia bilang suruh aku nyiksa Allen lebih kejem lagi.. With pleasure, madam.. ;)**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, slightly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!**

**Disclaimer: sigh.. I own nothing..**

* * *

...

...

...

Gimana ni..

Udah dua hari di pulau ini tapi aku belum ngapa-ngapain sama Yuu-chan.. Padahal dari kemarin aku mimpiin Yuu-chan bobo di samping ku. No no no! Bukan maksudnya aku mesum, tapi aku tuh cowo umur 18 tahun yang sehat dan ingin memenuhi kebutuhan biologis(?), jadi.. ah bodo ah.. Intinya aku pengen lebih deket ama dia.. but how?

"Oi Lavi!"

"Hah eh? Ah Moyashi-chan.. kamu kok ngagetin aku..", Allen Walker berdiri didepanku, kedua tangan di tempelkan di pinggang. Kalian tau kalo anak ini manis banget.. Setan macem apa aku ini udah mainin perasaan dia.. Lavi tersenyum sedih.

"Namaku Allen! Udah waktunya balik ke hotel.. kamu kupanggil malah ngelamun..", langit udah berwarna orange keemasaan, emang waktunya balik ke hotel. Bentar lagi malem, paling gak malem ini aku harus udah ngelakuin sesuatu sama Yuu-chan. Minta pendapat orang deh..

"Bentar Moyashi-chan, aku mau telpon orang..", Lavi mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menelepon nomer Elliot. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Allen kabur gitu aja. Kalau mau ninggal juga gak apa..

Tutt..

Tutt..

Tutt..

Klek..

"H-Halo?"

"Hei Elli-chan.. suara mu kenapa?", suaranya rada aneh..

"Aku lagi ngelamun, terus tiba-tiba HP-ku bunyi.. aku kaget deh.. Hehe, ada apa kok telepon tiba-tiba?"

"Enak nya gimana?!"

"He? Apanya??"

"Enaknya aku gimana biar bisa deket ma Yuu-chan?? Paling gak malem ini aku pengen ngelakuin sesuatu..", Lavi teriak-teriak di tengah pantai kaya orang gila. Di sisi lain Elliot cuma sweetdropped sambil mikir.

"Kamu nginep di hotel deket pantai kan?"

"Iya.."

"Kenapa gak candle ligth dinner aja?"

...

Baka! Iya tuh, bener banget! Kamu di pantai, pulau pribadi, sepi, gak ada orang, romantis! Umm tunggu, "... gak ada kata romantis di kamus Yuu-chan.."

"Maksudmu?", Elliot bingung.

"Maksudku Yuu-chan gak suka yang berbau romantis..", Lavi jadi pusing sendiri.

"Paling gak kamu bakal ngobrol sama dia kan? Ya pokoknya dinner aja.. syukur kalo dia suka candle light, sapa tau hatinya luluh dikit?"

"Iya yah.. gak ada salahnya buat nyoba.. Thanks yah Elli-chan, ntar aku bawain oleh-oleh lobster!"

"Oke! Kepiting juga yah!"

---~'_'~---

Sekarang atau gak sama sekali!

Lavi mengetuk pintu hotel Kanda. Gak perlu nunggu lama sampai akhirnya pintu itu dibuka. Pria Jepang itu hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingakar di pinggangnya, rambut panjang hitamnya basah dan mengayun bebas di punggungnya, keliatannya abis mandi. Lavi tak sanggup menahan rona di wajahnya. Sambil menyilangkan tangannya Kanda bersender di pintu, menunggu kalimat dari Lavi.

"Ano, etho, anoo.."

"Apa baka usagi? Buruan aku mau pake baju.", di dalam hati Lavi teriak, gue mau makein baju mu!! (A/N: aku juga mau!!). Kanda juga menambahkan death glare ke Lavi.

"Eng, kamu udah makan malam belum?"

Kanda naikin satu alisnya, "Belum.."

"Kalo gitu kamu mau gak makan malem ma aku?!", Lavi menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Bilang mau.. bilang mau.. please bilang mau..!!

"Boleh."

Yehhhhhhaaaaaaa!!~ gue dinner ma Yuu Kanda! Gue dinner sama the almighty Yuu Kanda! Gue dinner sama the Ice Prince Yuu Kanda! Yeah! Gak nyangka dewa cupid lagi nemplok di pundak gue! "Oke! Kalau gitu aku tunggu di gazebo hotel yah?! Jam tujuh nanti, jangan telat lo!!", teriak Lavi sambil ngeluyur pergi.

Kanda cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

---~'_'~---

Bulan tersenyum di atas sana..

Sambil duduk, Lavi memandangi ombak yang terus bergerak. Menunggu bukan masalah buatnya. Namun kalau yang ditunggu adalah seseorang yang selalu kamu lamunkan, selalu diingat, selalu kamu harapkan namun tak pernah tersentuh dan sekarang dia akan duduk di depanmu untuk moment yang khusus, apa rasanya hatimu bisa sabar? Gak, apalagi untuk cowo kaya Lavi. Sekarang satu detik serasa satu jam untuknya..

Lavi memakai kemeja santai (A/N: kemejanya dikeluarin, gak masuk celana)dan ditutupi blezzer. Kesannya formal tapi khas Lavi. Di depannya terdapat kursi kosong dan meja penuh makanan. Champagne duduk manis di sisi meja dan tak lupa lilin-lilin dinyalakan untuk menghangatkan suasana. Suasananya tenang dan sepi karena tak ada satupun orang di sana. Semua udah siap. Panggung sudah siap, tapi si aktor utama belum datang. Mana Yuu-chan??

Baru aja di pikirin.. orangnya dateng..

Kanda berjalan ke arah Lavi. Dia juga memakai kemeja santai namun di tutupi vest, rambutnya di ikat sekeliling leher. Gak perlu ngomong apa-apa dia langsung duduk di kursi di seberang Lavi. Sambil nyengir dia ngomong, "Jarang-jarang liad kamu pake blezzer.."

"Yah.. ini kan semi-formal.. emangnya jelek?"

"Gak juga.."

Ouch, ouch.. Untuk Yuu-cold hearted-Kanda, "Gak juga" sama dengan "bagus kok". Lavi gak sanggup kometar apa-apa, dia ngira dia bakal di ejek kaya biasanya. Kemajuan dong?

"Eng, makan yuk? Keburu dingin..", Lavi tersenyum lebar dan mulai memakan makanannya.

...

...

Awkward..

Sampai makanan ketelen semua, gak ada satu pun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Kalau gini percuma dong! "Eng, Yuu-chan mau champagne?"

Sambil ngangkat gelasnya dia ngomong, "Jangan panggil aku gitu baka usagi!"

Lavi pun menuangkan champagne di gelas Kanda dan gelasnya. "Hmm, Kanda, kayaknya aku gak pernah tau apa perkerjaanmu sebelum jadi model, tapi kalau kamu gak mau cerita gak apa sih.."

Kanda terdiam sebentar lalu meneguk minumannya, "Dulu aku pewaris sebuah dojo terbesar di Jepang."

... ? dojo? Seorang model ternama adalah mantan pewaris dojo? Eh tunggu, dia bilang 'dulu'? "Terus kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? Maksudku jadi seorang model. Terus gimana dojo-mu itu?"

"... aku kabur dari tempat itu.."

"Kabur?"

"Aku bilang terbesar di Jepang kan? Semuanya gak berjalan semulus itu, dulu dojo kami biasa saja. Sampai suatu hari, entah kenapa, pemerintah melirik dojo kami. Pertamanya mereka menjadi penyumbang dana terbesar bagi dojo kami, dan ayahku menjadi penurut terhadap mereka. Lama-lama, gak cuma menyumbang dana, mereka mulai mencampuri keseharian dojo kami. Tradisi-tradisi lama jadi hilang karena mereka larang dan kelihatannya mereka mau menggunakan dojo kami untuk urusan politik. Ayahku juga gak mau mendengarkan aku lagi. Aku gak tahan, jadi aku pergi.."

"... Ternyata gitu. Terus pedang yang kamu punya itu pemberian dojo?", tanya Lavi.

"Itu pemberian ayahku, satu-satunya penghubung antara aku dan kehidupan lamaku.."

Ah gitu? Itu menjelaskan semuanya..

"Nee Kanda, aku boleh tanya sesuatu? Kamu seneng gak sama kehidupanmu sekarang?"

Kanda tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin seharusnya aku bilang makasih waktu kamu nawarin perkerjaan ini.."

"You're welcome. Jujur aja sebenernya aku juga ngelakuin itu buat diriku sendiri.."

"...", Kanda hanya terdiam.

"Dulu waktu pertama kali ketemu, aku bingung nyari cara gimana aku bisa ketemu kamu terus. Ternyata waktu itu tuhan masih kasian ma aku dan kamu nerima perkerjaan ini."

"...", Kanda tetap terdiam, pria Jepang ini nampaknya tau arah pembicaraan Lavi.

"Waktu pertama kali ketemu, aku udah jatu-.."

"Lavi, udahlah..", Kanda memotong kalimat Lavi, pandangan matanya menghindari Lavi. "Kukira waktu di acara ultah Black Order dulu, kamu udah ngerti apa yang kuomongin.."

"Kukira waktu aku nyanyi di acara ultah Black Order dulu, kamu udah ngerti maksudku..", jawab Lavi santai sambil tersenyum. "I won't give up.."

Kanda tak sanggup berkomentar, pandangannya tetap menghindari Lavi. Mata hitam kelam itu tak sanggup memandangan sebuah mata emerald yang bersinar terang. Sebaliknya mata emerald itu terus mengejar miliknya yang kelam. Hei Kanda, kenapa kamu tak mau menatap lurus mata emerald itu?

"Maaf Lavi, tapi ini masih susah.."

Susah? Apanya yang susah nerima cinta yang tulus dari seseorang? "Kanda.."

"Masih banyak yang mesti dipikirin mateng-mateng.. Aku-.."

"Gak apa Kanda, aku bakal nunggu.. Ngeliat kamu setiap hari udah lebih dari cukup buat aku..", kata-kata Lavi diakhiri senyuman manis khasnya, membuat Kanda terdiam..

"Dan malem ini aku seneng banget bisa dinner sama kamu, jujur aja ini idenya Elliot..", kata Lavi.

"Elliot..?"

Di tempat lain, Allen membawa segelas cocktail di tangannya dan mulai berjalan keluar hotel..

"Allen-kun, kamu mau kemana?", tanya seorang pegawai hotel.

"Aku mau ke gazebo hotel, pengen ngeliad laut disana..", Allen tersenyum lebar ke pegawai itu.

Akhirnya Kanda memandang mata emerald itu. Sinar bulan membelai rambutnya. Mata hitam itu tak menentu, tak jelas apa yang ada didalamnya. Senang? Sedih? Ragu? Tapi, oh ya tuhan.. di bawah sinar bulan kaya gini, Kanda keliatan.. cantik? Ah entahlah.. Shit, aku gak tahan..

Lavi berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke Kanda perlahan..

Trangggg...

Sebuah gelas jatuh tak jauh dari mereka. Seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari gelas yang hancur berkeping-keping itu, sama seperti hatinya yang hancur melihat Kanda dan Lavi. Tanpa terasa air mata menetes di pipi Allen. Sambil tersenyum kecil, dia berusaha menghapus air mata itu. Tapi bukannya hilang, tangisannya malah makin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya bergetar, mata silvernya berkabut, bibirnya terkunci rapat-rapat.

"Allen..", Lavi mencoba memanggilnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Namun Allen malah refleks lari, dia berlari ke dalam hutan di dekat gazebo itu. Lavi dan Kanda juga refleks mengejarnya..

Allen lari dan terus berlari ke dalam hutan. Akhirnya dia berhenti dan duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon. Dia memeluk kakinya di dada dan menundukan kepalanya.. Apa? Apa salahku sampai orang-orang yang kusanyangi harus pergi?! Dulu Mana, sekarang Lavi.. Gak, aku memang udah ngerelain Lavi, tapi ya tuhan, kenapa kamu masih nyiksa aku dengan ngasi liad kaya gitu.. belum cukup aku berkorban? Belum cukup aku nyiram luka hatiku dengan asam? Kenapa aku masih disiksa.. sakit..

"Allen..?", suara itu, suara Lavi begitu dekat dengannya, tapi Allen tak mengangkat wajahnya. Suara derap kaki yang lain mendekat, pasti itu punya Kanda, Allen tetap tak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Lavi.. Kanda..", bisik Allen serak.

"Allen.. maaf kita..", Lavi bingung harus ngomong apa.

"Lavi, Kanda, tolong tinggalin aku, kumohon.."

"Allen..", sekarang suara Kanda kelihatan khawatir, sehancur apa sih Allen sampe Kanda bisa khawatir?

Akhirnya Allen mengangkat wajahnya, mata silver itu benar-benar kehilangan cahayanya.. "Kumohon, tinggalin aku.. ya?"

Lavi dan Kanda saling pandang dan mengangguk, mereka mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Oh ya satu lagi, anggep aja gak ada yang terjadi yah? Yang satu ini kumohon dengan sangat..", kata Allen lirih.

Kanda menoleh ke Allen dengan shock. Lavi hanya bisa tersenyum sedih kepada Allen. Lavi pun mendorong Kanda pergi dari situ..

Meninggalkan Allen menikmati penderitaannya sesaat..

* * *

**Tyki express.. cape..**

**Gimana? Gimana? Serem juga kalo sisi sadistic-ku keluar, gomene yah Allen.. X9 Oh ya, bukan itu masalahnya! OI TEMAN-TEMAN, TOLONG JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!! Aku barusan dikasi tau tutor Inggris-ku kalau sob adalah singkatan dari Son Of Bitc**, tapi selama ini aku pikir kalo sob itu semacam "hiks hiks.." atau suara nangis (biasanya aku liad manga translet kaya gitu).. Yang bener yang mana?!! T__T sebelum aku salah terlalu jauh.. hiks..**

**Review always give me pleasure, care to give me one?**


	8. Sweet Deathly Liquid

**Hy there my lovely reader, I wanna ask something, can i torture Kanda for once? ;) don't worry, I'll do it fast so kanda won't feel anything.. Heh, joking.. Tapi di chapter ini aku bakal sedikit berpusat ke Kanda. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka..**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, slightly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!**

**Disclaimer: sigh.. I own nothing..**

* * *

"Anggep aja gak ada yang terjadi yah?"

Itu permintaan dari Allen, gak mungkin mereka nolak permintaanya..

Dan ajaibnya, semua bener-bener kembali jadi normal..

†+++++++†

"Yag, pemotretan hari ini udah selesai! Makasih banyak!!"

Para kru mulai membereskan semua alat-alat pemotretan. Hari ini panas banget! Apalagi para model kita di suruh pakai pakaian renang. Karena kecapean yang teramat sangat, tanpa basa-basi Kanda langsung ngeluyur ke kamar hotelnya..

Sampai di kamar hotel, dia ngelepas semua bajunya kecuali boxer hitam dan ngelepas iketan rambutnya. Lalu dia berjalan keluar ke balkon kamarnya, di situ udah tersedia kursi pantai dan jus jeruk di atas meja kecil. Langsung aja dia pake kacamata hitam, tiduran di kursinya, dan minum jus-nya.. santai..~

Matahari tersenyum di atas sana, angin laut berhembus perlahan, suara ombak membawa melodi lembut. Suasananya Kanda banget.. Setelah nyaris melahap hampir semua jus-nya, dia menaruh gelas itu kembali ke mejanya. Tapi Kanda ngerasa kalau gelasnya menimpa sesuatu. Setelah dia lihat ternyata sebuah surat, lalu dia membuka dan membacanya..

Dear querda,

Aku bakal nunggu kamu setelah matahari terbenam di gazebo selatan pulau. Ada hal menarik yang mau kubicarakan..

Sincerly,

Noah of Pleasure

'Noah of Pleasure? Konyol ah.', Kanda membuang surat itu..

†+++++++†

Malam ini bulan bersinar penuh. Membuat suasana lebih tenang dan sunyi..

Why?! For godsake! Why?! Ada yang bisa jelasin kenapa aku mesti repot-repot nyari gazebo terkutuk itu?! Che, dia bilang di selatan pulau kan? Tinggal jalan ke ujung selatan, beres. Tapi kenapa gak ketemu-ketemu?!

Kanda, sapa yang tau kalau Kanda punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi? Setelah baca kata 'menarik', surat itu gak pernah lepas dari pikirannya. Dia memakai celana diatas dengkul, kaos santai dan jaket. Setelah menutupi rambut panjangnya dengan capucon jaket, dia menyelinap keluar hotel.

Jalan.. jalan.. jalan..

'Ah itu dia!', akhirnya Kanda nemuin gazebo di daerah terpencil pulau itu..

Di tempat lain, Lavi nyariin Kanda ke seluruh hotel. "Lihat Kanda Yu gak?", tapi semua orang yang ditanyanya selalu menggelengkan kepala. Memang gak ada alasan khusus buad nyari dia, tapi kalau udah kangen emangnya butuh alasan? Yuu-chan kemana si? Cari ke luar hotel deh..

Dari jauh, Kanda bisa ngeliat orang berdiri di dalam gazebo-nya. Kayanya dia bawa dua minuman. Kanda pun masuk ke dalam gazebo itu. Di sana, seorang pria tampan yang begitu eksotis menyapanya. Kulit tan menawannya di sinari cahaya bulan, Kanda pun bisa melihat siapa orang itu.

"Tyki.. Mikk?"

"Selamat malam, querda..", Tyki tersenyum lebar ke pria yang ada di depannya.

Atmosfer yang ada di dalam gazebo itu jadi terasa aneh untuk Kanda. Tyki serasa mengintimidasi, serasa pria itu siap memakannya kapan saja. Dia tau kalau ini pertanda gak baik, dari awal orang-orang Noah itu memang gak ada yang beres. Kanda pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari situ. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menangkap miliknya dan menahannya untuk pergi.

"Hei sabar.. kamu mau kemana kok buru-buru pergi gitu? Santai dong.. paling gak cobain dulu cocktail buatanku.. enak lo?", sambil tersenyum, Tyki menawarkan cocktail ke dirinya.

Kanda udah terlanjur disini. Gak gampang lari gitu aja, dia ngerasa seperti tikus yang terjebak di dalam jebakan. Yang penting gak boleh salah langkah, ikutin dulu permintaanya.. Akhirnya Kanda ngambil segelas cocktail dari tangan kiri Tyki. Sementara Tyki meneguk cocktail miliknya sendiri.

"Ada apa manggil aku malem-malem gini, tuan Mikk?"

"Panggil aku Tyki aja. Well, aku cuma mau ngobrol soal kalian..", Tyki nyengir sambil memandangi cocktail-nya.

"Kalian?", kayanya Kanda mulai tau arah pembicaraannya.

"Gimana kabar Lavi?", tuh bener kan..

"Kamu masih ngejar berita soal kita?"

"Kayanya aku kemarin ngeliad kamu sama Lavi makan malam bareng..", Tyki ngelirik ke Kanda.

"Cuma dinner sesama parter kerja.."

"Masa?", kata Tyki dengan suara menggoda.

"Kamu gak bosen ngurusin kita hah?", Kanda naikin suaranya sedikit. Maunya apa sih ini orang? Masi gak kapok juga nyaris dipenjara karena gosip rese itu? Nekad banget, minta di cekek ni orang. Kanda yang emosi langsung meneguk cocktailnya sampai habis biar bisa cepet-cepet pergi dari situ..

"Fufufu.. kukira kamu nyadar, tapi aku lebih peduli soal kamu.."

Setelah Tyki ngomong kaya gitu. Kepala Kanda langsung pusing, seakan mau terbelah. Dunia berputar dimatanya. Tubuhnya berat dan dia tak sanggup berdiri. Kesadarannya mulai lepas dari dirinya. Samar-samar, Kanda masih bisa melihat Tyki menyeringai ke arahnya. "Tyki! Kamu masukin apa ke minumanku hah?!!"

Kanda mulai jatuh berlutut di depan Tyki. Tyki memegang dagu Kanda dan menaikan wajahnya agar mereka bisa saling berpandangan. "Rohypnol.."

"Rohypnol.. G-gila.. kamu mau a..pa?", tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Kanda bener-bener pingsan.

Tyki mendekatkan bibirnya ke Kanda, namun Kanda masih sanggup mendorong dada Tyki agar membuat jarak diantara mereka. "Fufu, kamu masih bisa sadar? Kuat juga.. Apa yang kumau? Kamu pikir apa yang ku mau dari Kanda Yu yang bertubuh sexy, tampan, namun sanggup mempunyai wajah cantik sekaligus?"

"Das..ar pervert! L-lepas..in..", pandangan Kanda makin buram.. Kegelapan nyaris menelannya.. nyaris..

"Yuu!!"

Tiba-tiba Lavi berlari memasuki gazebo itu. Dia langsung menarik Kanda dari dekapan Tyki. Tanpa permisi, Lavi memukul Tyki sampai dia jatuh ke lantai. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Lavi mengambil sebuah kursi yang ada di situ dan menghantam kepala Tyki. Akhirnya Tyki pingsan..

"Yuu! Oi!", sambil berlutut, Lavi memeluk Kanda yang tergeletak di lantai.

"L..avi.."

"Gomen.. gomen.. go-..", tiba-tiba permintaan maaf Lavi terhenti karena Kanda menutup bibirnya dengan satu jari.

"Baka.. ini bukan s-salahmu.. a..ri..ga.. tou..", Kanda pun bener-bener pingsan..

†+++++++†

"Akhirnya masuk penjara yah?", tanya Lenalee setelah melihat koran.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kanda yang sadar dari pingsannya langsung dimintai keterangan polisi untuk menangkap Tyki. Kali ini dia tak bisa kabur karena dijerat pasal berlapis. Tentu aja ini menjadi skandal besar karena melibatkan sebuah perusahaan raksasa dan model ternama. Namun pihak Kanda gak mungkin menyebutkan soal pelecehan sexual dan somehow pihak Noah juga menutup-tutupin soal kasus ini.

"Iya, katanya dua tahun penjara sama denda.", jawab Miranda sambil membawa sekotak make-up. Mereka semua sudah kembali ke studio mereka.

"Oi! Ayo waktunya pemotretan! Kalian jangan nge-gosip gitu dong. Yuu-chan sama Moyashi-chan juga cepet siap-siap..~", jelas suara riang ini punya Lavi.

"Baka! Jangan manggil aku kaya gitu!", hari-hari yang kaya biasa berjalan seperti biasa..

Namun gak ada yang tau kalau sesuatu yang gak biasa terjadi..

Kanda tersenyum kecil saat Lavi menjadi orang yang pertama yang dilihatnya setelah sadar malam itu..

* * *

**Omg! Tyki express for long chap story.. O_o tapi emang chapter ini pendek si.. huehue..**

**Masih bakal terus lanjut..~ perlahan tapi pasti aku bakal bawa story ini lebih manteb! Makasi buad reviewer setiaku, i heart you all!**

**Oh ya aku mau tanya, kalian pengen Allen aku apain? Setidaknya sebelum ending aku mau buat satu chapter khusus request dari kalian. Maksudku disini, mungkin kalian pengen Allen lebih angsty (recommended)? Atau mungkin ada yang lain? Kalau kalian tanya kenapa aku gak nawarin Lavi atau Kanda, soalnya aku takut entar ngubah plot, jadi gomene.. C=**

**Is my hard work worth to get review?**


	9. Imitation Truth

**Sebelum aku nerusin cerita ini aku mau ngomong dulu. This story is RK and Kanda obviously takes the uke part. So if one of you thinks Kanda become OOC, that's absolutely wrong. Because this's RK and Kanda is uke, of course he will act different..**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, slightly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!**

**Disclaimer: sigh.. I own nothing..**

* * *

"_Dan malem ini aku seneng banget bisa dinner sama kamu, jujur aja ini idenya Elliot..", kata Lavi._

"_Elliot..?"_

---~'_'~---

"Gak, aku gak salah denger, Lavi bilang Elliot yang bantuin dia..", Kanda terus tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. "Tapi kenapa..?"

Kenapa dia mau bantuin Lavi? Sebenernya apa yang ada di otaknya? Aku gak ngerti dan ini sama sekali gak lucu. Ah mungkin aku nya yang salah denger, tapi gak.. Lavi bener-bener sebut nama Elliot. Bener-bener gak make sense. Tapi dari pada ribut sendiri, mending aku cek aja..

Kanda langsung memutar balikan mobilnya dan menuju cafe milik Elliot..

Kling kling kling..

Bel pintu cafe Elliot berdenting, artinya ada tamu yang datang..

"Selamat da-.. ah Kanda, ayo masuk..", sapa Elliot dengan senyum lebar. Kanda duduk di meja bar agar dekat dengan Elliot. Gak perlu ngomong apa-apa, Elliot langsung ngasi black cofee. Kanda hanya terdiam sebelum mulai ngomong..

"Kenapa kamu bantuin Lavi?", tanya Kanda sambil memandang penuh mata vermillion itu..

"Ha? Eh? Kok kamu tau?"

"Lavi cerita."

"Ya.. kan sesama temen gak masalah..", Elliot tersenyum ke Kanda, tapi Kanda gak bisa ngelewatin ekspresi sedih di antaranya.

"Jangan konyol, apa alasanmu bantuin dia?!"

" Kenapa kamu ribut sendiri sih! Ini hak ku buat bantuin temen!!", Elliot tetap mengelak.

"Gak usah bercanda, baka! Jawab kenapa kamu bantuin dia?!!", Kanda membentak.

Elliot gak sanggup lagi memandang Kanda, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan pergi, "Itu bukan urusanmu, BaKanda.."

"Cih.", Kanda langsung berdiri dan menahan salah satu tangan Elliot, "Jawab aja pertanyaanku, ALLEN!"

Ya, Allen..

Mata Elliot terbuka lebar, dia menatap Kanda tak percaya. Tangannya hanya jatuh lemas saat dilepaskan Kanda. Dia terpaku dan hanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang dia dengar.. Teriakan Kanda terus berputar di kepalanya..

Akhirnya dia memegangi rambutnya, dia menarik rambut coklat itu, dan dibalik rambut coklat itu ada rambut silver yang lembut. Lalu dia memegang kelopak matanya, kontak lens yang berwarna vermillion itu berubah menjadi iris silver yang cantik.. Dan, ya, Allen yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik Elliot muncul di hadapan Kanda..

"Kenapa kamu bisa tau Kanda?", ekspresi Allen begitu datar dan dingin.

"Menurutmu kenapa, baka moyashi?"

"Namaku Allen, jawab aja. Kamu stalker huh?", Kanda nyengir denger kata-kata Allen.

"Cih, gimana aku bisa gak tau apa yang dilakukan orang yang kusuka?"

Allen terdiam sebentar, apa? "Kanda.. maksudmu.."

"Cih, aku tau kamu bego, tapi aku gak mau ngomong buat dua kali.."

Ah, sapa sangka the almigthy Yuu Kanda mau jujur soal perasaannya? Dan kata-kata Kanda ini membua Allen terdiam, tak sanggup bilang apa-apa. Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai dia bisa bereaksi lagi, "Kanda, sejak kapan..?"

"... Dari sebelum aku jadi model, aku udah suka minum di cafe ini kan? Pada awalnya aku ngeliat kamu sebagai Elliot, dan somehow ternyata pikiran ku gak bisa lepas dari kamu. Setelah baka usagi nawarin perkerjaan model ini dan ketemu Allen, aku baru nyadar kalau Allen Walker dan Elliot adalah orang yang sama. Dan ternyata Allen ini menyukai Lavi, bener kan?"

Allen nyaris menahan nafasnya. Kanda udah menyukainya selama ini, dan selama ini dia hanya memperhatikan Allen yang mengejar-ngejar Lavi. Makhluk sekejam apa aku ini? Aku udah gak sengaja nyakitin perasaan Kanda. Apa ini karma? "Eng, aku.. ma-.."

"Aku mundur.", kata Kanda singkat.

"Eh?"

"Aku udah nyerah soal kamu di hari pertama aku tau kamu suka Lavi. Yang penting kamu senyum, itu udah cukup."

"Kanda.."

Kata-kata Kanda memang terdengar dingin dan datar, tapi Allen bisa ngerasaiin perasaan lain.. terdengar lega dan sedih.. mungkin dia udah lama nyimpen perasaan ini tapi tak pernah terucap, mungkin dia sedih karena harus benar-benar melepaskan Allen. Allen tau bagaimana sakitnya menahan perasaan seperti itu..

Kling kling kling..

"Elli-chan..~ aku bawa oleh-oleh.. loh ada Yuu-chan? sama.. Allen?", karma, hukuman, atau terserah apa sebutannya.. Lavi berdiri di depan mereka membawa sekantong tas plastik yang berisi lobster.. Sepertinya lobster-lobster ini dikirim oleh Lucifer untuk menghukum Allen..

Mata silver itu terbuka lebar. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahi Allen. Situasi-nya bener-bener gak lucu..

Ya tuhan, segitu benci-nya kamu sama aku?

---~'_'~---

Sekarang disinilah mereka, di sebuah meja yang di kelilingi peserta dalam sidang penipuan hati. Terdakwa bernama Allen Walker, korban bernama Lavi Bookman, Jr, dan Kanda Yu sebagai Jaksa pembela, eng.. atau jaksa eksekutor? Mungkin hakim lebih tepat.

Udah hampir tiga puluh menit mereka tak berbicara, hanya duduk diam dengan tenang. Pengunjung pun tak datang satupun karena di pintu sudah di tempeli tanda "closed" atau artinya telah tutup. Tentu mereka gak mau ada orang yang mengganggu pembicaraan hidup dan mati mereka kan?

Lavi terdiam. Konyol. Konyol konyol konyol konyol.. Jadi selama ini Elliot adalah Allen? Allen Walker yang seharusnya ngejauhin aku dari Kanda?! Tapi apa yang dia lakuin?? Dia ngebantu aku sama Kanda. Apa maksudnya dia? Senyum yang di pasang Elliot.. Senyum itu asli atau palsu..?

Allen terdiam. Benci. Dia pasti benci aku. Sebenernya aku gak maksud apa-apa. Aku cuma mau dia seneng, aku cuma mau liad dia senyum. Aku bakal bahagia kalo dia bahagia. Walaupun kebahagiaan itu terasa menyakitkan, tak masalah. Namun sekarang apa? Sebenernya seberapa bencinya tuhan ke aku?!

Kanda terdiam. Repot. Repot plus konyol plus ngerepotin. Ekspresi-nya Allen udah kelihatan menyedihkan banget. Lavi juga keliatan shock. Che, kayaknya cuma aku yang masi waras disini. Kalau dia gak bisa ngomong, biar aku yang mulai.

"Moyashi, keliatannya kamu mesti jelasin sesuatu ke baka usagi.."

Allen dan Lavi menegang, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Kanda. Mungkin masing-masing dari mereka berterima kasih karena Kanda mau mulai pembicaraan. Toh, memang yang punya masalah besar disini adalah Lavi dan Allen.

"Allen, kenapa kamu nyamar jadi Elliot..?", tanya Lavi. Lavi bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin, namun di dalam pertanyaan itu menyimpan jutaan ekspresi. Tapi gak masalah, Lavi bisa nyembunyiin ekspresinya. Kakeknya adalah seorang Bookman, Lavi pernah diajari untuk mengendalikan emosi.

Dan sekarang waktunya Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda untuk membuka topengnya..

"Aku.. aku sebenernya udah kerja di cafe ini sebelum jadi model.. Tapi karena Lavi menawari ku menjadi model dan ternyata aku jadi terkenal, aku nyamar agar bisa terus kerja di cafe ini tanpa diganggu fans..", alibi telah disebutkan oleh terdakwa Allen Walker.

"... aku ngerti kalo itu alasanmu. Tapi kalo gitu, kenapa waktu aku dateng kamu gak langsung ngaku kalo kamu Allen? Dan kenapa kamu malah bantuin aku.. dapetin Kanda..?", gugatan dari Lavi Bookman, Jr telah dikirim. Kanda kelihatan serasa mendapat hiburan. Entah kenapa hakim kita ini merasa diatas angin.

"Aku pengen kamu bahagia! Aku pengen kamu seneng! Apa salahnya hah?!", gugatan dijawab dengan tajam oleh terdakwa.

Kanda nyengir..

"Apa yang kamu maksud bahagia kalo kamu bantuin orang yang kamu suka dapetin orang lain?!", nada bicara Lavi mulai meninggi.

Kanda naikin satu alis..

"Itu perasaanku! Cuma aku yang tau! Gimana bisa kamu ngertiin perasaanku?! Kalo kamu seneng aku juga bakal ikut seneng.", Allen mulai membentak.

Senyuman Kanda mulai hilang..

"Jangan konyol!! Itu palsu! Perasaan bahagia mu gak nyata Allen! Kamu cuma boongin perasaan mu! Kamu-.."

"Lavi.."

Kanda memotong kalimat Lavi. Lavi yang bingung memandang Kanda. Kanda yang dipandang menoleh ke Allen. Lavi pun ikut menatap Allen. Menatap kedua mata silver itu. Mata silver yang berair. Air mata yang menetes di pipi seputih salju itu.

"A-aku..", suara Allen terdengar perih, "A-ku pengen selalu deket sama kamu. Setelah kita semua tau perasaan masing-masing, suasana jadi berubah. Dan aku gak mungkin deket sama kamu di depan Kanda.. Hanya itu yang aku mau, aku bakal ngelakuin apa aja biar bisa deket sama kamu walaupun efek sampingnya hatiku bakal hancur perlahan..", Allen mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Lavi dan Kanda tak sanggup berbicara apa-apa lagi.. Melihat Allen yang seperti ini seperti mengiris hati mereka perlahan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, masalah ini mesti di selesain.

"Lavi, aku mesti ngomong sesuatu.."

"Yuu..?"

"Aku suka sama Allen..", Kanda menatap meja, tak sanggup meliahat ekspresi Lavi.

"Kamu... Allen? suka?", hati Lavi serasa dipukul palu dan hancur berdentingan bagai kaca.

"Tapi aku udah nyerah sejak lama..", entah kenapa, Lavi terlihat menghela nafas lega.

"Ok, aku tau ini masalah paling konyol yang terjadi, tapi ini mesti di lurusin", Hakim pun mulai berbicara, "Sekarang kita udah tau persaan masing-masing. Lavi ada perasaan ke aku, aku ada perasaan ke Allen, Allen ada perasaaan ke Lavi.", gak.. hakim Kanda gak mungkin bilang kata 'suka'.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan terus mendengarkan Kanda.

"Masalah kita ini kaya ngebentuk lingkaran, tapi kalo ada salah satu orang yang mundur, lingkaran ini bakal putus dan masalah bakal selesai. Jadi, aku mutusin kalo yang mundur adalah ak-..", kalimat Kanda terpotong.

"Aku"

Kanda dan Lavi menoleh ke pemilik rambut silver itu.

"Moyashi, aku yang mau mun-.."

"Aku"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Ekspresi Allen begitu serius dan mantab. Tak ada keraguan di kedua mata silver itu. Mereka tak pernah tau kalau Allen punya ekspresi seperti itu. Berarti kalau dia serius, artinya serius..

"Kenapa Allen?", tanya Lavi.

"Aku udah cape untuk urusan kaya gini. Kayanya mau gimana pun juga, aku bakal serba salah. Misalnya walaupun salah satu dari kalian mundur, hatiku pasti gak akan tenang.", kata Allen yang mulai tersenyum. "Hei.. ekspresi kalian jangan kaya gitu dong.. serius aku gak apa.. yang penting kalian tetep jadi temen baikku ya?"

Senyuman lebar, senyuman lebar dari Allen lah yang membuat Kanda dan Lavi merasa lega. Ini keputusan Allen. Gak mungkin mereka menolak permintaan Allen kan? Tak ada kata tidak untuk Allen..

"Tentu Allen, dari awal sampai akhir kita temen baikmu.."

---~'_'~---

Setelah ngobrol beberapa lama dan pesta kopi, Kanda dan Lavi pulang meninggalkan cafe itu..

"Huff.. aku seneng masalah ini udah berakhir..", Lavi tersenyum lebar sambil setengah bersiul.. "Berarti kita tinggal jadian kan Yuu?"

"..."

Lavi tiba-tiba menyeringai setelah Kanda tak menjawab apapun, "loh loh loh? Kamu gak marahin aku? Kamu gak ngebantah? Berarti kamu mau kan???"

"Che, aku gak bakal meleleh segampang itu..", Kanda berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan lavi.

"Tenang aja Yuu-chan!! Pasti ku lelehin kok!", Lavi mengejar Kanda yang mulai jauh..

Everything would be fine from now on, I hope..

* * *

**  
**

**Gak Tyki express.. sigh..**

**Yes, setelah ini angsty break.. aku pengen coba RK fluff atau RK drabble..**

**Oia, udah pada baca chapter 188?? It's so damn cool! Kanda found "that person" (I won't tell anything else because that would be spoiler and I don't want get killed by a mad fans..)**

**Sekalian aku ngumumin setelah ini aku bakal post story based on ch. 188. Hope you like it.. :)**


	10. Risotto

**Ya. RK emang pairing the best. Aku suka, kalian suka. Lain cerita sama TyKan. Aku suka, kalian tidak.. silahkan diakui saja.. --" gak gak.. aku gak masalah kok.. (lha emang yang mau dimasalahin apa?) ah lupakan.. saia kapok.. kapok? Kapok?!! Ran kapok?! No!! Aku gak akan nyerah!! Aku bakal bawa pairing TyKan ke Indo! Aku bakal buat kalian ngerasain so sweet-nya drabble TyKan! *membara-bara* Fluffy RK, BEGIN!!!!!!**

**Imitation Black's writing style include..just love it..**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, slightly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!**

**Disclaimer: sigh.. I own nothing..**

**Summary story ini paling pendek..**

* * *

Kanda duduk di dalam apartemen mewahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela. Matahari sudah tak tampak, namun bulan juga tidak karena hujan menutupinya. Hujannya begitu deras dan tak berhenti walaupun ditunggu-tunggu.

Malam ini malem minggu, buat orang banyak ini malam yang istimewa. Tapi buat Kanda ini malam biasa seperti yang lainnya. Kanda juga gak perlu keluar buat ngilangin rasa bosen. Mau nonton? Ada home theater.. Mau makan? Barang di dapur lengkap.. Mau hot tube? Kamar mandi udah ada onsen kecil.. semuanya serba lengkap..

Tapi mau tau sesuatu yang lucu? Kanda ngerasa ada satu yang kurang.. Lavi..

Ting tong.. ting tong..

Hah? Sapa yang dateng jam segini?

Ting tong.. ting tong..

"Iya bentar.. ngerti kata sabar gak si??", Kanda pun membuka pintu apartemennya. Apa yang dia dapat? Si kelinci merah yang basah kuyup.. "Lavi?!"

"Hy Yuu-chan..", Lavi tersenyum kecil. Bibir-nya rada pucat dan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Jelas dia kedinginan..

"Baka! Kok kamu bisa basah kuyup gini?!", Kanda membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar Lavi bisa masuk.

"Hng.. tadi aku ke cafe deket sini. Terus aku kehujanan waktu mau jalan ke parkiran mobilku.. Gak apa kan aku mampir ke sini?"

"Che.. ganti baju sana. Aku gak mau karpet-ku basah.", kata Kanda sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, Lavi mengikuti Kanda masuk ke dapur dengan memakai baju rumah Kanda. "Thanks a lot, Yuu-chan.."

"... mau minum apa?"

"Hng.. ada makanan gak? Aku belum sempet makan malem.."

"Terus tadi kamu ke cafe ngapain?", Kanda naikin satu alis.

"Baca buku sama minum doang.."

"Baka. Jadi kamu ke sini cuma numpang makan?"

"Oh.. Yuu-chan mau aku ngelakuin yang lain??", Lavi nyengir ke Kanda. "Aku tau kamu kangen ma ak.. aww!! Kok aku dijitak?! Sakit tau.."

"Salahnya kenapa kamu bego.. udah buruan mau makan apa?!"

"... Yuu-chan.. percuma kamu nawarin. Kamu tiap hari cuma buad soba atau tempura kan?"

"..."

Lavi ketawa kecil dan berjalan ke arah kulkas. Dia membuka kulkas itu dan nyoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.. "Hng.. Risotto.."

"Huh?"

"Bahan yang ada di kulkasmu bisa di buat Risotto.. kamu tau kan?", tanya Lavi.

"Makanan Italia kan? Nasi yang ber-sup krim?"

"Yaph! Buat itu yuk! Biar bisa ngangetin badan.. dingin banget ni..", Lavi senyum lebar ke Kanda. Kanda geleng-geleng kepala sambil ambil nafas panjang.

"kamu bantuin aku buat. Aku gak tau caranya.."

"Ay ay sir!"

---~'_'~---

"Oke! Bahan-bahan nya udah siap! Yuu-chan.. kita check list ulang!", Lavi sama Kanda berdiri di depan counter dapur. Di depan mereka udah terkumpul bahan-bahan buat masak..

"Oi baka usagi.. kapan kamu mau berhenti manggil aku kaya gitu?!", Kanda ngelempar death glare sambil bawa pisau dapur.

Lavi cuma bisa ketawa horor ngeliat pisau di tangan Kanda. Dia terlihat seperti Tornberry di Final Fantasy. Sekali tusuk, crott, matilah kau.. "Aha.. ahaha.. ok ok.. Olive oil ada?"

"Hm.."

"Bawang bombay sama bawang putih?"

"Hm.."

"Jamur?"

"Hm.."

"Berasnya?"

"Hm.."

"Oregano?"

"Hm..", gimana aku bisa punya oregano? Oregano yang notabene cuma buat masakan Itali? Kanda bingung sama isi kulkasnya.

"Susu plain?"

"Hm.."

"Keju?"

"Hm.."

"Kanda Yu?"

"Hm.. Hm?! Maksud lo??", Kanda bingung ngeliat senyum nakal di bibir Lavi.

"Kalo ada Kanda Yu rasanya pasti lebih enak..", Lavi pun menerima jitakan dari Kanda.

Tanpa basa basi mereka mulai masak Risotto-nya. Kanda dapet bagian motong bawang, Lavi motong bawang bombay.. Hujan deras membawa melodi tenang di dapur mereka, tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Mereka menikmati keberadaan mereka satu sama lain..

Kanda memotong bawangnya dalam diam. Gak pernah nyangka si baka usagi bakal ada di sini, di sampingku, di dapur, tapi ironisnya dia cuma motong-motong bombay. Haha, konyol. Tunggu? Kalo gak motong-motong bombay, aku mau dia ngapain? Che, jangan mikir aneh-aneh.. Kok lama-lama dia makin deket sama aku?

Lavi memotong bawangnya dalam diam. Gak pernah nyangka Yuu-chan bakal ada di sini, di sampingku, di dapur, tapi ironisnya dia cuma motong-motong bawang. Mau dilihat dari sudut manapun, Kanda emang cantik banget. Sial! Gak tahan pengen nyentuh pipinya!! Duh tunggu, jangan mikir aneh-aneh dulu. Salah-salah entar aku dicincang. Tapi kok rasanya lama-lama Kanda jadi santai di sampingku?

Loh? Kita makin deket ya?

"Hatshyii...!", Lavi bersin. (A/N: Wuakakaka!!! Heh lol! Lavi bersin nya imud banget!)

"... che, salahnya hujan-hujanan.."

"Emang kalo kehujanan napa Yuu-chan..?", tanya Lavi dengan polosnya.

"Kalo sakit gak lucu kan..", jawab Kanda sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Kanda Yu. Kanda yu adalah pria yang tak pernah mau terbuka dan jujur dengan perasaannya. Kalimatnya begitu dingin dan kasar. Namun kalau kita mau mengintip di balik kalimat itu, ada artian-artian lain didalamnya. Namun masalahnya Kanda Yu ini tak semudah membaca buku. Tapi untungnya, Lavi mengerti semua tentang Kanda, termasuk kalimat-kalimatnya.

'Kalo sakit gak lucu kan..' sama artinya dengan 'Aku gak mau kamu sakit..'

"Yuu-chan..", lavi menatap Kanda yang memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh pipi Kanda dan membuat Kanda memandangnya. Kanda tak marah atau menjauh darinya. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu, menikmati tatapan dari mata emerald itu. Tatapan mata Kanda tak sedingin biasanya. Apa Kanda membiarkanku..?

Lavi mendekatkan bibirnya ke Kanda.. Nafas hangat mulai terasa.. perlahan sepasang mata jet-black itu mulai menutup, dia menunggu..

"Hatsyuuu!!!"

"....!!!"

Lavi bersin tepat di saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.. Sambil ngedumel, Kanda meninggalkan Lavi setelah menjitaknya sepuas-puasnya..

---~'_'~---

"Che, kalo bego emang bego seakar-akarnya..", sekarang udah jam 9 malem. Mereka berdua makan malam tanpa menyinggung kejadian di dapur, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Malah Lavi bercanda-bercanda dan ngobrol hal-hal gak penting. Dia sama sekali gak peduli sama kenyataan kalo Kanda masih ngambek.

Kanda menidurkan kepalanya di atas bantalnya yang empuk. Lampu kamar sudah mati. Dia siap tidur..

Tok tok..

Kanda menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk, "Ada apa Lavi?"

Pintu itu terbuka dan Lavi masuk ke kamar Kanda, membawa bantal.. "Ne Yuu-chan, aku boleh tidur di sini?"

".... Hm"

Lavi pun tidur di samping Kanda di kasur double bed-nya..

...

...

...

Tak ada yang berbicara. Tapi jelas mereka sama sekali belum tidur. Lavi menatap langit-langit dan Kanda membelakangi Lavi. Akhirnya Lavi pun bergerak.. Dia menghadap Kanda dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan yang hangat itu melingkari tubuh Kanda. Kanda agak kaget namun dia tak melepaskan diri dari tangan hangat itu. Malah dia perlahan menutup matanya dan menikmati hangatnya.. Lavi disisi lain, dia menghirup setiap aroma jasmine yang tercium dari rambut hitamnya. Aroma tubuh Kanda lembut yang menenangkan.

"Oyasuminasai.."

* * *

**  
**

**Kurang lebih Tyki Express lah..**

**GYAHHHH!!! XD fluffy fluff! Love it! Udah lama aku gak ngerasain rasa puas setelah nulis sebuah story. Tapi tunggu dulu, fluff masih berlanjut buat chapter selanjutnya..~**

**Anyway.. AKU KELUAR JALUR PLOT! Gimana ni? Gimana ni?! Kalo aku sambung sama ending yang kusediain, nanti jadi wagu, aneh, weird, odd.. Gimana ni?!!! Dondake?!!**

**Please review to end up my misery..**


	11. Fever Fever

**First of all aku mau bilang thanks sama reader q tercinta yang langsung review dalam waktu satu jam pertama! Wow that's fast.. XD kalian emang the best! Di sini aku narik kesimpulan kalo: fluff itu banyak di sukai reader, writing style dari Imitation Black enak dibaca, kalian jatuh cinta ama RK! XD yay!**

**Terus kalo ada yang tanya, 'kok pendek si??' aku bakal jawab, cz ini drabble.. Drabble itu biasanya pendek dan plot-nya terasa sekali.. kalo drabble fluff berarti fluff nya ditekankan, kalo angsty berarti angsty-nya terasa. Jadi gomene ya kalo pendek.. aku lagi suka nulis drabble, pendek tapi berkesan.. :)**

**Aku bela-belain bolos les buat nulis story ini.. (alah bilang aja males les..)**

**Imitation Black's writing style include again.. just love it..**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, slightly laven. R&R please! No flamers this time!**

**Disclaimer: sigh.. I own nothing..**

* * *

Kanda membuka matanya perlahan..

Cahaya matahari menembus dari balik jendela. Dinginnya pagi membuat Kanda malas untuk bangun. Apalagi kalo dia bisa menikmati hangatnya tubuh disampingnya. Tapi Kanda sadar kalau kedua tangan hangat itu sudah tak memeluknya lagi.

Kanda membalikan badannya dan menghadap Lavi. Wajah Lavi begitu manis saat tidur. Wajahnya tenang dan lembut. Rambut crimson nya bertebaran di bantal putih. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Nafasnya begitu cepat dan nyaris terengah-engah. Pipi nya merona. Alis matanya-.. tunggu? Terengah-engah? Pipi merona?

Kanda langsung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Lavi..

"Gila panas banget..", ok. Kesimpulannya hanya satu, si kelinci bego kena demam.

Kanda duduk di depan Lavi dan mencoba menggoyangkan badan Lavi agar dia bangun. Kanda setengah berbisik kepada Lavi. "Lavi.. tolong bangun bentar.."

"Lavi.."

"Usagi.. oi.."

"Engh.. Y-Yuu-chan..?", mata emerald itu tak fokus. Dia sedikit mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ouw sial.. kepalaku pusing banget.. Badanku juga rasanya lemes semua. Duh, aku sakit ya? Hy Yuu-chan, kamu jangan berekspresi kaya gitu dong.. aku gak apa kok..

"Che, usagi, kamu sakit.."

Gak usah dikasi tau aku juga tau kok. "Hngh.. kaya nya sih gitu.."

"Mau ke dokter?"

"Gak ah Yuu-chan. Kaya nya cuma demam.. istirahat aja cukup. Mungkin aku harus pulang seka-..", kata Lavi sambil mencoba berdiri namun tak jadi karena Kanda mendorongnya untuk tiduran kembali.

"Baka! Kamu demam tau! Mana bisa kamu nyetir! Udah tiduran aja."

"Yuu-chan?"

"Tunggu bentar, aku mau buatin bubur.", Kanda pergi sambil ngedumel. Walaupun dia keliatan sebel, sebenernya dia..

Mau ngurusin aku kan?

Serius? The almighty Kanda Yuu ngurusin aku yang lagi sakit? Neraka lagi membeku kah? Wow..?

---~'_'~---

"Ayolah dimakan. Kalo kamu gak makan gimana kamu mau minum obat?!"

Kanda kembali dari dapur dengan bubur jamur yang hangat. Rambutnya di ikat setinggi leher dan dia menggunakan apron putih. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya untuk Kanda buat nyuapin seseorang. Khususnya yang lagi sakit, apalagi orang itu adalah si kelinci bego. Selama beberapa saat dia sempet nyesel mau ngurusin si kelinci merah yang manjanya minta ampun!

"Eng.. Yuu-chan.. Aku males makan.. mual ni.."

"Kamu mesti minum obat baka!"

"Iya tapi aku ogah makan.."

"Harus!"

"Ogah.."

Klik.. ada tombol yang diteken di kepala Kanda. Di atas tombol itu ada tulisan "losing patience". Kanda udah habis kesabarannya.. Tiba-tiba Kanda meletakan buburnya di atas meja dan berjalan pergi. Lavi pikir dia nyerah, oh tapi tidak.. Kanda kembali membawa.. Mugen. Kanda menyeringai dan aura setan membara dibelakang punggungnya.

"Baka usagi, kalo kamu tetep gak mau makan. Terpaksa aku harus nyuapin kamu pake Mugen. Mau?", Lavi menggelengkan kepalanya seratus kali. "Bagus. Jadi kamu mau makan?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Lavi pun menerima setiap suapan Kanda. Yang nyuapin juga sabar menunggu sampai buburnya tertelan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, tapi ini juga bukan suasana awkward. Mungkin masing-masing dari mereka sadar, ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di hati mereka..

Kanda tak terlihat sedingin yang biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Mata jet-black itu terlihat santai, tak seperti biasanya. Cantik banget..

"Ne Kanda, kamu manis banget pake apron itu.."

Hasilnya, Kanda ngamuk dan memberi suapan besar bubur yang panas ke mulut Lavi.

---~'_'~---

"Ogah Yuu-chan.. gak mau..", Lavi menutupi mukanya dengan bantal.

Kanda menarik bantalnya agar bisa melempar death glare ke mata emerald itu. "kamu mesti minum obatnya!! Katanya kamu gak suka yang pahit?! Sekarang udah kubeliin obat penurun demam rasa strawberry! Masih belum puas?!"

"Tapi itu kan obat Yuu-chan.."

"Aku gak bego for godsake! Aku tau ini obat dan rasanya strawberry! Ini manis!", Kanda pusing ngeliati si kelinci bego yang manjanya ini. Lama-lama dia mikir kalo manjanya di sengaja. Dasar.. Che, sekarang aku harus cari akal buat minumin obat ini ke dia.

Lavi manyun ke Kanda yang lagi mikir.

Che.. emang gak ada cara lain..

Kanda mengambil sebuah pil rasa strawberry ke mulutnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lavi yang tampak bingung. Wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Kanda bisa merasakan nafas hangat dari pria berambut merah itu. Mata Kanda mulai menutup dan..

Bibir mereka bersentuhan..

Mata Lavi terbuka shock dengan kehangatan yang terasa dari bibirnya. Mata miliknya juga mulai menutup. Dia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan membiarkan lidah Kanda menjelajahi miliknya. Lalu tiba-tiba, pil strawberry itu meluncur ke mulutnya..

Lavi melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung meminum air.. Sebenernya Lavi juga tau cepet atau lambat pil itu bakal tertelan ke tenggorokannya. Tapi dia gak nyangka caranya kaya gini. Lavi menatap Kanda yang memalingkan wajahnya. Lavi tau ada rona manis di pipi Kanda.

Lavi memegang pipi Kanda dan memberi ciuman kecil sambil tersenyum, "Ne Yuu-chan, kalo kamu mau aku minum obatnya, kan bisa pake cara lain??"

Kanda tak menatap mata emarald itu, "katanya.. demam bisa dipindahin lewat ciuman. Jadi kamu bisa cepet sembuh.."

Mata Lavi terbuka lebar lagi. Kanda khawatirin aku? Apa karena pusing banget aku jadi halusinasi? Kanda peduli ma aku? Lavi tersenyum lebar, senyum polos penuh bahagia. Entah kenapa kenapa senyuman itu membuat Kanda menjadi damai dan tenang.. "Yuu-chan.. flu yang bisa di pindah lewat ciuman, bukan demam.."

"Che.. sama aja..", rona di pipi Kanda memerah lagi dan lagi. Lavi tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi..

Lavi mencium Kanda untuk kedua kalinya. Ciuman hangat dan lembut..

Besoknya..

"Hatsyuu..!", Kanda bersin-bersin di kamarnya, "Sialan! Gantian aku yang sakit!!", tapi thanks buat demam, mereka jadi sharing first kiss mereka kan?

* * *

**  
**

**Tyki express!! Hwoh..**

**Tyki express sih iya.. tapi jadi jauh lebih pendek. Ini dia efek sampingnya.. - -" ah, tapi kan drabble biasanya pendek.. :) (digebukin reader karena nyari alibi. Drabble juga ada yang sampe 3000 word kok!) mau nya sih kupanjangin, tapi udah ngantuk. Terus kalo aku panjang-panjangin takutnya keluar plot.. (emang udah kan?)**

**Oia, kalian yang udah baca Sweeter Than Cherry pasti bilang, 'loh kok sama?'. Iyah aku juga baru nyadar setalah selesai nulis ini. Gomene. Gak bermaksud mengulang adegan..**

**Review will become a lulaby for me..**

**Find out what's next! (udah lama gak pake akhiran kaya gini..)**

**/Cuma ngomong-ngomong gak penting silahkan di skip/ Etho.. fanfic emang bukan tempat curhat, tapi karena ini berhubungan dengan posisiku sebagai author, aku pengen ngomong dikit.. Aku nemuin passion baru! Dan apakah itu? Drawing art.. :) iseng-iseng aku nyoba ngutak-ngutik Photoshop, ternyata asik banget! Bahkan aku udah buat 2 doujin yang mau q post di DA (Deviant Art).. that means, perhatianku bakal kebagi jadi dua, kesimpulannya.. aku bakal jarang nge-post lagi.. BUT! Shikasi! Demo! Saia tentu saja akan bertanggung jawab sampai story ini selesai.. O_O**


	12. Imuoto

**Oh-my-god! Ada yang nyadar.......... ada yang nyadar kalo aku keluar dari plot...... dan aku gak bisa berhenti ketawa setelah liad itu.. ok ok, aku udah bilang dari kemarin kalau aku keluar plot. YES, I GOT LOST. Seharusnya story ini uda tamat di chapter 9! Tapi sekarang apa? Story ini uda masuk ke chapter 12 for godsake.. jauh banget................. - -" Gomene kudasai.. untuk sementara ku isi fluff dulu, nanti aku cari jalan pintas buat balik ke plot.. tak keberatan kan? Ato mau cepet-cepet tamat?**

**Hajimemasho!**

**Warning: OOCness soalnya aku mau narik sisi sweet dari Kanda. Boleh ya? :)**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, slightly laven. R&R please! ****No flamers this time!**

**Disclaimer: sigh.. I own nothing..**

* * *

"Ano.. Kanda-san.. Lavi-san.. k-kalian pacaran?", tanya Lenalee dengan muka polos.

Otomatis Kanda sama Lavi langsung beku. Dan nampaknya pertanyaan polos Lenalee ini menarik perhatian si kecambah. Bagaimana pertanyaan itu bisa keluar? Gampang aja jawabnya..

Dari pertama ketemu, Kanda pasti ngamuk kalo Lavi manggil nama depannya. Tapi sekarang? Dia diem aja malah kayanya santai kalau di panggil Yuu-chan. Dari pertama ketemu, Lavi pasti gangguin Kanda atau godain dia. Tapi sekarang kayanya Lavi jadi lebih "sopan" dan kesan nya "menggoda" gitu.. Siapa yang gak salah paham ngeliad kelakuan mereka yang berubah?

"Lena-chan.. kenapa kamu ngomong kaya gitu..?", Lavi tuker pandang sama Kanda yang sok cool, padahal dia sama paniknya dengan Lavi.

Loh kenapa mesti panik? Mereka kan emang belum jadian secara resmi?

"Kalian emang masi sering berantem.. tapi.. keliatan lebih mesra gitu..", itulah jawaban polos Lenalee.

What the?!

Sekarang seluruh kru studio ngeliatin Kanda sama Lavi. Mereka berdua tuker pandang lagi, bingung mau jawab gimana. Tapi sebelum Lavi bisa buka mulut, tiba-tiba pintu studio terbuka..

"Nii-san!!", seorang anak kecil yang manis, berambut bob dengan poni dan bando, berlari masuk ke arah studio. Dia memakai sweeter putih yang manis dan rok pendek. Kalau dilihat-lihat mungkin umur 8 tahun.

Di berlari melewati orang-orang yang bingung dan memeluk pinggang kakaknya yang kelihatan kaget banget.. "Nii-san!! Aku kangen.."

"K-Kaorin..?"

Semua kru studio termasuk Lavi melongo ngeliad Kanda di peluk oleh anak kecil itu..

"K-Kanda-san.. dia?", Miranda yang dari tadi penasaran akhirnya buka mulut.

"Che. Kenapa kok pada aneh? Emang salah aku punya adik?"

...

...

...

"Heeeeeee???? Jadi anak kecil itu adik Kanda-san????", semua kru kaget. Gak ada yang nyangka kalo Kanda punya adik, cowo es itu punya adik yang manisss banget. Kaya matahari sama bulan.

"Yuu-chan.. dia adik mu?", Lavi sweetdropped. Telinga Kaorin yang tajem mendegar kata-kata yang super asing.

"Nama mu siapa?", Kaorin maju ke depan Lavi.

"Hng.. Lavi?"

"Kamu pacar-nya nii-san ya?", crot. Kata-kata polos Kaorin menusuk Lavi.

"Kaorin-chan.. kenapa kamu bisa bilang kaya gitu?"

"Soalnya gak ada yang berani manggil nama depan nii-san. Pake chan lagi.. Kalo kamu masih hidup berarti nii-san suka sama kamu."

Krik krik krik.. semua orang di dalem studio terdiam mendengar kalimat itu. Kenapa hari ini semua orang jadi innocent gitu? Kanda pun mengalihkan topik. Dia berlutut di hadapan Kaorin, "Kaorin, gimana kamu bisa ada disini??"

"Kaorin kangen nii-san.."

"Kamu pake apa ke sini??"

"Pesawat..", sekali lagi semua kru melongo. "Sama papa mama..", Semua kru gak jadi melongo..

"Jadi mereka disini? Ngapain?"

"Buat urusan dojo. Kaorin tau nii-san tinggal di negara ini dan Kaorin pernah liat nii-san di majalah di Jepang. Di situ ada alamat, jadi Kaorin simpen alamatnya terus ke sini.. Ka-Kaorin.. kesepian... hiks.. Kaorin.. kangen nii-san.. hiks.. huwaaaaa......"

Kaorin menangis sekencang-kencangnya di hadapan Kanda, dia menangis seperti sudah menahannya begitu lama. Kanda langsung memeluk adik tersayangnya itu. "Shh.. tenang Kaorin. Nii-san ada disini..", refleks Kaorin memeluk leher Kanda..

Lagi-lagi semua orang yang ada di studio terdiam. Mereka tak pernah melihat wajah Kanda yang begitu tenang dan lega. Sepertinya cowo berambut hitam itu sayang dan kangen banget sama adiknya. Nyaris mereka lihat senyuman kecil di bibir Kanda.

Komui pun datang ke arah mereka berdua, "Kanda.. adik mu datang dari jauh kan? Gimana kalo kamu nganter dia muter-muter sini.."

"Hee? Nii-san boleh main sama Kaorin?", Kaorin menoleh ke Komui, matanya yang bulat bersinar-sinar.

"Tentu aja adik kecil.. Kanda, kamu boleh pulang duluan.. Terus sekalian ajak Lavi sana.."

"He?!" Kanda sama Lavi bingung bareng-bareng..

"Kalo jagain berdua kan lebih aman..", jawab Komui santai.

"Makasi ya om!", Komui sweetdropped di panggil om. "Ayo nii-san! Ayo Lavi-san! Cepetan!!", Kaorin langsung lari-lari keluar studio.

"Kaorin! Tunggu!", Kanda ngejar adik kecilnya itu. Lavi ikut mengejar dan sekilas dia melihat Komui berkedip ke arahnya..

---~'_'~---

Kanda gak pernah ngebayangin harus semobil dengan Lavi dan adiknya. Bukannya gak mau, tapi formasinya rada aneh. Tapi lebih tepatnya dia gak pernah nyangka bisa ketemu adiknya. Dia juga gak akan pernah lupa seberapa kangennya dia sama adik kecilnya itu.

Pergi dari rumah artinya mutusin hubungan sama keluarga. Gak ada telepon, email atau alamat rumah yang ditinggalkan. Namun berarti dia gak akan bisa contact adik kecilnya itu. Cuma adiknya alasan dia bertahan di rumah itu, namun perlahan, semua yang dilakukan ayahnya di luar batas logika-nya. Dia pun pergi, hanya meninggalkan memori.

"Yu.."

Andai waktu itu aku ngomong dulu sama Kaorin..

"Yuu-chan???"

"Ah apaan?"

"Yuu-chan, kamu lagi nyetir lo! Jangan ngelamun dong!", Lavi terlihat agak panik.

"... gomen."

"Nii-chan, kita mau kemana?", Kaorin yang duduk di kursi belakang bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Gimana kalo ke wonderland yang baru buka itu? Kayanya wahana-nya keren-keren deh..", saran Lavi.

"Eh Wonderland?? Mau!", Kaorin senyum lebar. Kakaknya cuma mengangguk dan langsung berbelok ke arah tujuan mereka.

Gak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di wonderland-nya. Yang namanya tempat baru, wonderland-nya gede dan masih kinclong. Sama kinclong-nya dengan mata Kaorin yang bersinar-sinar. Kaorin pun langsung menggeret tangan Kanda dan Lavi untuk masuk.

"Main itu dulu!!", Kaorin nunjuk jet coaster. Kanda sama Lavi manud walaupun mereka langsung pusing-pusing gak jelas.

"Main yang itu!", Kaorin nunjuk arum jeram. Kanda sama Lavi manud walaupun mereka basah gara-gara kecipratan air arum jeram-nya.

"Yang itu..!", Kaorin nunjuk rumah hantu. Kanda sama Lavi manud aja walaupun mereka ilfil sama setan yang bentuknya aneh-aneh.

"Sekarang yang-..."

"Kaorin.. Kamu gak cape? Istirahat dulu yuk?", Kanda sama Lavi sweatdropped ngeliad Kaorin yang super kuat. Udah hampir dua jam mereka gak berhenti main.

"Eng ok deh.. Tapi aku di beliin es krim ya!", senyum Kaorin ke kakaknya. Kakaknya hanya mengangguk dan pergi mencari penjual es. Lavi pun menggandeng tangan Kaorin untuk duduk di bangku taman terdekat.

"Lavi-san.."

"Iya Kaorin-chan?"

"Kamu suka kan sama Nii-san?", entah Lavi harus kaget atau gak. Tapi Lavi tak perlu kaget, karena memang itu perasaannya ke Kanda.

"Sayangnya, aku memang suka dia..", Lavi tersenyum.

"Kalau gitu, aku restuin.."

Lavi pengen ketawa, tapi dia seneng banget bisa dapet 'restu' dari adik Kanda. Lavi menepuk kepala Kaorin, "Makasih Kaorin-chan.. Tapi kenapa kamu mau ngerestuin aku? Kamu kan baru ketemu sama aku."

"Soalnya nii-chan suka Lavi-san..", belum sampai Lavi menjawab. Kanda datang membawa es krim-nya.

Untuk Kaorin rasa strawberry, Lavi rasa vanilla, dan Kanda rasa mint. Gak butuh waktu lama sampai es krim mereka habis. Begitu udah selesai, Kanda mendekat ke Kaorin. Dia mengambil tissue dan mengelap bibir kaorin.

"Kaorin.. dari dulu kan udah Nii-san bilang, kalau makan jangan belepotan.."

"Gomene nii-san.."

Entah kenapa.. Lavi blushing melihat pemandangan ini. Gak pernah Lavi melihat Kanda begitu care sama orang. Tapi yang waktu Lavi sakit, itu lain cerita. Selama di sekitar Kaorin, Kanda juga terlihat lebih tenang dan santai.

"Mau main apa lagi ni?", Lavi bertanya kepada mereka sambil melihat peta wonderland itu.

"Lavi-san, aku pinjem..", mata Kaorin mencari-mencari wahana yang menarik. Lalu dia langsung tertarik dengan permainan yang jadi top rated di sana. "Mau coba main ini? 'Maze in Hide and Seek'?"

Kanda dan Lavi bertukar pandang, mereka pun langsung ke wahana itu. Dari nama wahana-nya udah ketauan kalau arena-nya adalah labirin besar. Dan ya.. Labirin-nya luas banget. Petugas wahana itu memberitau cara mainnya.

"Jadi, salah satu dari kalian akan di sembunyikan di ruangan tersembunyi di dalam labirin ini. Tugas kalian adalah mencari ruangan rahasia itu dan membebaskan teman kalian. Di salah satu dinding labirin ada handel pintu, itulah pintu ruangan rahasia-nya dan aku akan memberikan kunci ini agar kalian bisa membuka pintu ruang rahasia tersebut. Siapa dari kalian yang mau di sembunyikan?"

"Eng.."

"Aku aja!", Kaorin berteriak girang.

"Eh?? Kamu gak apa Kaorin-chan?"

"Iya! Kan keren kalo Kaorin di selamatkan dua pangeran tampan!", Kaorin langsung menggeret petugas wahana-nya agar di sembunyikan.

"Haha.. adikmu lucu ya.. ini kuncinya, game-nya akan dimulai 5 menit lagi. Jadi silahkan menunggu.", petugasnya memberikan Kanda sebuah kunci. Kanda dan Lavi pun berjalan ke pintu start labirin. 5 menit kemudian, mereka memasuki labirin itu.

Begitu masuk labirin, mereka langung ketemu perempatan. "Yuu-chan, kamu mau belok mana?"

"... mana aku tau! Kamu sendiri enaknya belok mana?"

"Orang matematika selalu milih kanan.."

"Baka usagi, sejak kapan kamu jadi orang matematika.."

"Sedetik yang lalu. Ayo belok kanan!", Lavi menarik tangan Kanda. Ternyata yang diomongin Lavi itu benar. Setelah beberapa perempatan dan pertigaan mereka belok ke kanan, mereka mulai memasuki daerah ujung labirin, mungkin pintu-nya bersembunyi di sekitar sini.

"Ne Kanda..", Lavi mendekat ke Kanda.

"Hm..?", tak sempat bertanya, bibir Kanda merasakan hangat yang familiar. Konyolnya, Kanda sama sekali tak melepaskan rasa hangat itu. Malah dia tak sengaja makin menyerah ke Lavi, menikmati setiap lembutnya bibit itu. Akhirnya nafas yang memisahkan mereka.

"Baka! Kamu ngapain!", Kanda membalikan tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sori, aku gak tahan.. Hari ini kamu keliatan beda banget sih.", Lavi tersenyum. Lavi mesti bilang makasi sama Komui karena udah ngebiarin ikut Kanda hari ini. Kapan lagi bisa liat Yu Kanda full of motherly-love gitu?

"Che.."

"Ni.."

"Hiks.. Nii-chan.."

"Eh?! Itu suara Kaorin?!", Lavi yakin itu suara Kaorin.

"Kaorin!! Kamu dimana!", Kanda teriak ke semua arah dan gema menjawabnya.

"Nii-chan.. Kaorin takut.. sendiri.. hiks.."

"Kaorin!!", jarang-jarang melihat Kanda panik, Lavi pun ikut merasa takut.

"Kanda! mending kita mencar aja!", Kanda mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Lavi dan Kanda mencoba mencari hendel pintu di setiap dinding labirin. Mereka juga mencoba mengikuti arah teriakan Kaorin. Setiap teriakan Kaorin membuat mereka tambah merasa bersalah. Bagaimana mereka bisa membiarkan anak kecil terkunci sendirian di labirin yang sepi seperti ini?! Orang dewasa pun pasti akan panik.

Akhirnya Lavi menemukan hendel pintu di salah satu dinding. "Kaorin? Kaorin?!"

"Lavi-san?! Lavi-san keluarin aku!!", Kaorin teriak dari balik dinding.

"Sebentar, kuncinya di bawa Kanda.", dia pun menelepon ponsel Kanda dan memberitahu rute-nya. Makasih buat memori photographic Lavi yang luar biasa, Kanda sampai di tempat mereka dan membuka pintunya. Saat terbuka, Kaorin langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Nii-chan!!"

"Kaorin.. gomen.. Nii-chan gak bakal biarin kamu sendiri lagi..", Kanda berlutut dan memeluk adiknya itu. Sementara Lavi bernafas lega..

Ring Ring.. Ring Ring..

Ponsel Kaorin menyala, dia menjawab telepon-nya..

"Tou-san?", Lavi gak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi Kanda mengeluarkan ekspresi shock yang langka. Hari ini Kanda bener-bener beda banget.

"... Maap. Aku? Di wonderland.... Gak.. gak sama orang asing.. Aku sama Nii-chan..", pembicaraan berhenti beberapa waktu. Mungkin ayah mereka sendiri kaget. ".. Iya.. Iya aku pulang sekarang.."

Kaorin menatap wajah kakaknya, mukanya terlihat sedih. "Nii-chan.. aku harus pulang.."

"... Ayo kuanter..", kata Kanda sambil menghela nafas panjang. Lavi ngerasa dia bakal kegeret sama masalah keluarga yang gak enak.

---~'_'~---

Mereka sampai di sebuah hotel megah high-class yang super luxury. Mobil pun di parkirkan dan mereka memasuki lobi hotel itu. Lobi-nya sendiri sangat luas dan banyak sofa mahal untuk di jadikan tempat bertemu. Di salah satu kursi itu, duduk sepasang Pria dan Wanita dengan aura yang luar biasa dan di jaga oleh bodyguard.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san!", Kaorin berlari ke arah kedua orang itu. Untuk yang satu ini Lavi tak kaget karena dia memang membayang-kan orang tua yang melahirkan Kanda pastinya luar biasa. Kanda membungkuk sedikit ke arah ayah dan ibu-nya. Lavi tau itu adalah tradisi sopan di Jepang, namun semuanya kesannya terlalu sopan dan dingin. Ekspresi Kanda-pun berubah kembali menjadi es.

Pria yang nampak awet muda dan bertubuh tegap itu mengangguk sedikit sebagai balasan Kanda. Wanita yang sangat cantik dan elegan itu tersenyum ke Kanda, namun senyuman-nya menyimpan rasa sedih.

"Kanda.. sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu. Nampaknya kamu sudah terkenal sekali di sini ya? Aku bisa melihat tampang-mu hampir di setiap public board di negara ini.", walaupun Lavi bisa mendengarkan sarcastic dari pria ini, suara-nya tetap beriwibawa.

"..."

"Yuu, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kamu makan dengan benar setiap hari? Bagaimana kamu sehari-hari?", sekarang suara lembut terdengar dari ibu Kanda.

"Aku baik-baik aja."

Oke, buat Lavi ini sangat-sangat dingin sampai rasanya Lavi bisa membeku dari pembicaraan mereka. Ada apa ini? Apa yang seperti ini yang namanya keluarga?

"Kanda.. kamu sama sekali tak pernah berubah..", jawab ayahnya tersenyum kecil.

"...", Kanda tak menjawab apapun.

"Masih anak kebanggaan ayah.."

"Eh?"

"Dimanapun kamu berada, kamu tak lupa siapa dirimu. Kamu masih Kanda yang dulu.", pria itu menghela nafas panjang, " Ayah mencemaskanmu.."

"....??", mungkin ini pertama kalinya buat Kanda untuk mendengar pengakuan dari ayahnya yang stoic itu. Kanda membeku di tempat.

"Dengar Kanda, aku tau kamu tak suka jika ayah membiarkan pemerintah campur tangan untuk urusan kita, tapi ayah tak tau kalau kamu sampai akan pergi dari rumah.. Dojo tak akan berarti tanpa dirimu. Karena yang paling banyak membawa nama dojo kita ke dunia adalah dirimu.."

"..."

"Begitu kamu meninggalkan rumah. Ayah memutuskan untuk melepas koneksi dan menjalan-kan dojo dengan kekuatan sendiri. Memang perlahan, namun kami berhasil.."

"... Jadi gitu.."

"Tapi bukan itu yang penting. Selama ini kami selalu menyesali ini Kanda, kami tak mau kehilangan anak kesayangan kami.."

"Tou-san.."

"Ayo Kanda, kita pulang ke Jepang.."

Ah.. feeling Lavi bener.. pasti dia bakal denger sesuatu yang gak enak..

* * *

**No Tyki express allowed ever!**

**Tara~ tiba-tiba aku nemu jalan pintas.. :D konyol sekali karena mungkin ending-nya rada maksa. Tapi banyak kok story di fandon eng sukses yang ending-nya jauuuuuuh banget dari plot. Jadi gomen~**

**Oi! Ada yang mau jadi beta reader-ku ga??**

**Review and I'll get a rid of writer block on my head.. :3**


	13. Almost End

**I-am-still-alive!!! Halo sodara-sodara setanah air. Aku masih hidup sehat walafiat. Jadi karena masih hidup aku bakal membuat MEGA UPDATE. Tiga long-chap story-ku bakal update yaitu: Through the Lens, 359 Days, dan Meet&Greet. Enjoy~**

**Summary: Saat scene sempurna tertangkap di matanya, Lavi mulai mencintainya melalui lensa kamera.. AU, RK, slightly laven. R&R please! ****No flamers this time!**

**Disclaimer: sigh.. I own nothing..**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback:**

"Dengar Kanda, aku tau kamu tak suka jika ayah membiarkan pemerintah campur tangan untuk urusan kita, tapi ayah tak tau kalau kamu sampai akan pergi dari rumah.. Dojo tak akan berarti tanpa dirimu. Karena yang paling banyak membawa nama dojo kita ke dunia adalah dirimu.."

"..."

"Begitu kamu meninggalkan rumah. Ayah memutuskan untuk melepas koneksi dan menjalan-kan dojo dengan kekuatan sendiri. Memang perlahan, namun kami berhasil.."

"... Jadi gitu.."

"Tapi bukan itu yang penting. Selama ini kami selalu menyesali ini Kanda, kami tak mau kehilangan anak kesayangan kami.."

"Tou-san.."

"Ayo Kanda, kita pulang ke Jepang.."

Ah.. feeling Lavi bener.. pasti dia bakal denger sesuatu yang gak enak..

**End of Flashback**

"Tou-san..?" Kanda kaget mendengar ayahnya yang stoic itu meminta sesutu dengan lembut ke dirinya. Oh salah. Bukan itu yang penting. Kanda diminta pulang ke Jepang dan tak akan mungkin kembali lagi kesini. Dan di saat semua waktu yang ada, ayahnya harus menyebutkannya sekarang, disini, di depan Lavi. Kanda tak ingin melihat wajah Lavi sekarang..

"Ayah sudah tua. Ayah ingin kamu meneruskan dojo. Itu yang kami inginkan, dan itu memang keinginanmu dari kecil-..."

"Maaf kalau aku menyela Kanda-san. Saya Lavi dari agency Yuu. Kurasa itu tidak mungkin jika Yuu pergi begitu saja.." Lavi maju kedepan dan menghancurkan aura intimidasi dari ayah Kanda.

"Lavi.." entah Kanda senang atau bingung dengan selaan Lavi.

"Yuu telah terikat kontrak di agency kami selama 5 tahun dan sampai sekarang kontrak masih berlaku. Jadi Yuu tak bisa pergi begitu sa-..."

"Siapa namamu anak muda..?" tanya ayah Kanda. Aura intimidasi darinya kembali kuat. Membuat Lavi menelan ludah.

"L-Lavi.."

"Dengar Lavi. Tak akan ada masalah jika kami membayar kerugian atas kepergian Kanda kan? Kami akan bayar beberapun yang kalian minta. Kontrak tak akan jadi masalah."

"Tapi!"

"Kami masih mau bicara dengan Kanda. Ayo Kanda, kita ke kamar di lantai atas saja. Di sini tak tenang." Perintah ayah Kanda.

"Tou-san!" Kanda mau mengelak. Namun bodyguard itu mendorong Kanda sementara bodyguard yang lain menarik Lavi keluar. Kaorin keliatan takut dan dia hanya menunduk diam mengikuti kedua orang tuanya.

"Yuu! Yuu...!!"

Lavi pun di dorong keluar hotel..

---~'_'~---

Sudah seminggu tak ada kabar dari Kanda. Sejak di usir dari hotel itu, Lavi menceritakan semuanya ke Komui. Harapannya Lavi bisa mendapat bantuan, tapi setelah mendengar cerita Lavi, Komui hanya pasrah karena memang kontrak tak bisa benar-benar mengikat. Saat Lavi menceritakan ini, semua orang di agensi hanya menunduk diam. Apa mereka tak peduli?

"Lavi.. kami mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kita juga ga tau harus ngapain.." Lenalee mengusap-usap punggung Lavi. Semua kru tersenyum sedih.

"Kamu ga bisa contact Kanda?" tanya Allen.

"Ga bisa! Aku udah telepon, kirim e-mail, ke rumah dia. Tapi dia gak ada dimana-mana dan sama sekali ga bisa di hubungi." Tak biasanya Lavi seperti ini. Panik seharusnya gak ada di list Lavi, tapi ini lah dia. Duduk diam menunduk dan berpikir keras. Dimana? Ada apa? Kapan? Siapa? Dimana Kanda? Ada apa dengan Kanda? Kapan Kanda kembali? Siapa yang bersama Kanda sekarang? Tak ada yang tau..

"Semua.." Komui datang ke ruang studio dengan wajah muram. "Maaf mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi aku mau memberti tau sesuatu.."

Oh Lavi tak suka ini..

"Ayah Kanda Yuu menelepon dan membatalkan kontrak dengan agency kita. Beliau juga sudah membayar uang sebagai ganti kontrak-nya. Kanda.. tak akan berkerja bersama kita lagi.."

Sudah Lavi duga..

Lavi langsung berdiri dan keluar. Porche merah-nya menunggu dengan manis di parkiran. Dia langsung pergi ke hotel tempat dimana ayah Kanda menginap. Namun karena serius menyetir, dia tak sadar ada telepon ke HP-nya. Dari telepon public. Lavi pun mengankatnya.

"Hal-.."

"Baka usagi?!"

"Y-Yuu-chan??" Lavi kaget setengah mati sampai tanpa sadar dia nyaris menabrak trotoar. Dia pun berhenti sebentar. "Yuu-chan! Kamu dimana?! Kenapa kamu gak angkat teleponku?! Ayahmu sudah memutuskan kontraknya! Kamu tau itu kan??"

"Baka usagi diem dulu! Waktuku gak banyak. Aku di tahan di hotel tou-san. Keliatannya HP-ku di ambil dan aku gak bisa kemana-mana. Anggep aja aku di sekap di hotel itu. Che. Sekarang aku lagi kabur dari bodyguard-bodyguard tou-san."

"Yuu-chan kamu dimana sekarang?! Aku jemput ya!"

"Che. Aku sekarang di pertigaan Avenue street. Kalo kamu gak nemuin aku, berarti aku udah di tangkep. Tapi denger dulu! Tou-san udah mesen tiket pesawat untuk kembali ke Jepang.."

"Kapan..?"

"Lusa.."

"Yuu-chan.."

"Maap aku sendiri tak mau begini! Ak-... Hy! Che! Pergi-....!!! Tut tut tut" tiba-tiba telepon terputus. Lavi tau persis apa yang terjadi. Pasti para bodyguard itu sudah menemukan Kanda dan membawanya pergi. Kesempatannya yang terakhir.. tidak..

"ARGHHHH.....................!!" Lavi pun melepas setres-nya.

...

...

"Gak.. gak boleh begini. Yuu miliku dan aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang mereka rampas.."

* * *

**Okeh ini horor.. Tyki express! D:**

**Aah~ dengan begini semua MEGA UPDATE part 1 selesai.. di Mega UPDATE part 2, semua long-chap story akan selesai~ terus kalo ada yang tanya gimana Laviloid, story itu akan ku re-write.. ntah.. kapan~ sabar aja :3**

**Gimme review and I'll write the Mega Update part 2 soon.. ~**


End file.
